Unknown Prince
by Mystic Moonwriter
Summary: Serena and Darien Fic. Darien finds Serena before something serious occurs, but soon he realizes that the feelings he feels are much more than they seem, and now they are at a midevil rennaisance fair! Read to find out what happens when love is explored,
1. Friendship Borne of Sadness

Chapter One

Friendship Borne of Sadness

Twin blond pigtails flew back in wake of the young woman's run, she stumbled but maintained her feet despite the snag of her pants on the ground. Her long legs carried her to the park and she came to a stop beside the lake. It was her favorite place, her sapphire eyes looked across the lily covered lake, with the moon reflected from it's mirrored surface. Slowly the young woman descended to her knees and felt tears sliding down her cheeks slowly. A slight gulp as she realized she would never see this again.

"I will miss you, my friends…" she whispered. Her four friends had gone away to different locations for the long weekend. Still she thought it was best this way, now she would no longer drag any of them down with her. Thoughts slowly returned to earlier that day, when she had confessed her feelings to a new crush, and gotten her heart destroyed.

Flashback

She walked up to a tall boy, his black hair tied in a short ponytail behind him. Hesitantly she found her voice as her heart beat furiously against her chest, "Umm…h..hello…Tom…I was just wondering if you would be interested, I mean if you aren't busy….if you'd like to go for a milkshake or something."

The guy had regarded her in astonishment for several moments, then began to laugh. She hadn't understood why until he had begun to speak loud enough for the entire mall to hear, "This is a joke right? As if I would ever be caught dead with a brainless, ditzy, naïve little girl like you! I have better woman to go to so why don't you run home little girl."

He had turned away as Serena ran from the mall to her home. She had thought to talk to her mother about it. Hear some comforting words, but her mother had gone off about her being irresponsible. Then the woman had gone to Serena's most recent flunking grade. Each word had cut her still broken heart, so much that when she was done, the young woman had no tears left to shed.

End Flashback

Now she stood feeling an emptiness within her, Tom had been right. She thought of all the times she had failed, been irresponsible, been a ditz or a klutz. She pulled out the knife she had stolen from her house and regarded the blade silently. Few had ever talked about suicide, but to her there were no other options, she hadn't changed in fourteen years. How could she hope to change tomorrow?

As she stood preparing to finish what she felt was a miserable existence. A dark haired figure made his way along the path. Dark gray sweatpants and a light sleeveless shirt accented his muscular form. Sweat glimmered on his skin in the light of the lamppost nearby. Seeing the woman by the lake he stopped recognizing her.

He gave a wave and grinned, "Meatball head! How are you?"

But the emotionless response she gave, so unlike the happy Serena he knew, sent shivers down the man's spine, "Go away Darien…just go away…"

Darien stopped short as he saw the knife in her hands. It didn't take much to understand her intentions. But leaving was the last thing on the older man's mind. His voice was gentle, no longer mocking, but clear with concern and grief, "Serena…talk to me please…what happened?"

She didn't look at him, her eyes hidden in shadows, "This is the best thing…."

"No it's not, Serena in all the time I've known you giving up is not something I've ever seen you do," Darien touched her shoulder gently, his other hand taking the cold knife from her hand, "Don't give up now Serena, you still have so much…"

She was shocked to see the crystalline tears in the older man's midnight eyes. He dropped the knife into the tall grass as she began crying in earnest. Crying in a way that caused Darien to surge with a desire to protect her, comfort her and calm her. He was surprised when she ran and hugged him tightly crying against his pale shirt. His strong arms wrapped around her protectively hugging her to him.

For a long time she merely cried into his chest afraid to let go. For his part, Darien just held her, but he felt stirrings of something he was quick to suppress. Finally, the young man took a step back, she seemed so scared, and he knew she was in no condition to walk the seventeen blocks to his apartment, and certainly not the forty or so to her home.

She was still crying albeit weakly now, and Darien bent down and lifted her into his arms gently. Oddly, Serena wasn't too surprised by this, indeed she felt that it was so….right. Soon though, frustration, depression and exhaustion took their toll, sending the young woman into a soft sleep. He carried her effortlessly to his apartment and laid her in his bed. 

"Don't give up Serena, I promise you that I won't," he placed a soft paternal kiss on her forehead before he left the room. Then he went and made a phone call to her parents, informing the worried couple about their daughters whereabouts. Soon thereafter he fell onto the soft couch, his thoughts on the beautiful woman in his bed, and a pair of deep sapphire eyes.

She awoke slowly with a long catlike stretch and a yawn to match it. A momentary stop and a deep smell of the room, she realized it was roses and cinnamon. Looking at the room she just lay there remembering last night. She tried not to think too much on the feeling of Darien's arms around her. Just then the heartbroken girl looked up as the door opened and in walked Darien.

He was holding a tray laden with food, eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, doughnuts and in the very middle of the plate, was a small vase and a single red rose. Indicating for her to stay in the bed he placed the tray in front of her and smiled gently. Serena was so surprised that for a moment she didn't move until her stomach protested that she hadn't eaten since last night. Then she began eating with renewed vigor, half of the food was gone within a few minutes.

Darien's dark eyes watched her with a slight smile playing on his lips. She slowed her eating after that and drank the orange juice and laying back with a sigh. The tray was removed and the two just looked at each other for several moments. Darien wanted her to tell him on her own, but it was her choice to make. Serena's sapphire eyes regarded him, a stirring of questions reflected there, and something she didn't want to think on.

"Why are you being so nice to me Darien? You never acted like you even cared about me before last night," at this point she looked down touching the red rose softly. She still wondered if failing so much meant that he would turn on her soon. But her heart told her that Darien wouldn't do that. He was too loyal and kind.

He didn't have to think on his answer, "Serena, no matter what happens I will always care about you. I may not always seem like I do, but there's never been a day that I haven't cared."

She looked at him surprised by the strength of his words, even more surprised by the warmth she felt in her heart at his words, "Thank you….Darien without you I'd have done something stupid…."

Slowly she explained what had caused the events of last night as her newfound friend sat on the bed listening. The tale took the better part of two hours, with her friend's face going through a variety of expressions. Finally when it was over she gave a soft sight. But the strong arms again engulfed the woman in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry Serena, you didn't deserve that jerk said, and I am sorry for what I've said to you," he whispered softly, "I only added to your problems."

The girl felt odd feelings in her again, trust, safety, calmness. It seemed in those arms all fears vanished. All she said was, "It's alright Darien, somehow I knew you really didn't mean those things….OH MY GOSH!! My parents are going to freak!! I got to get home…"

Darien chuckled slightly, "Hey, I called them already, they know where you are and that you're safe, I'll take you home in a little bit, once you've rested up."

The two conversed in Darien's room, the young girl finally took stock of the room. One dresser, the bed, a closet, and two glass doors leading to a balcony. The small side table in the room held a vase of beautiful red roses. For the most part it seemed as if her mysterious friend lived a monk's life almost. Still she wondered about the roses and decided to bug the guy.

"Darien, if I can, who are the flowers for?" she was surprised to find she was hoping they were for her.

"Huh, oh no one really, I just like the rose gives some color around here," she noticed he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. The dark colors accented his eyes which she was finding she liked them more and more each minute.

_'Strange how I never noticed how pretty his eyes are, What am I saying this is Darien….yea the same Darien who admitted he cares about you…what else does he feel??"_ it was then that she realized she was staring at him and laughed slightly despite the pink blush that blazed on her cheeks. The silence in the room was deafening with only the steady ticking of the clock to break it.

Darien left the room so that she could change her clothes and clean herself up. When she emerged, still dressed in her pink shirt and blue jeans. The two got into Darien's red sports car and he drove to her house. She didn't bother to ask how the college student knew where she lived. When they arrived Serena's mother rushed out of the house and hugged the girl to her. 

The girl's father regarded Darien with some apprehension before offering his hand. So surprised was the young man that he didn't move for a long moment. Finally he shook her father's hand firmly.

"Thank you for taking care of her…" her father's voice betrayed his concern for the girl, who had yet to leave the safety of her mother's arms. He was surprised to see the same concern reflected in Darien's eyes. Finally the entire family, as well as Darien, entered the Tsukino living room. Serena sat between her parents while the young man took a seat in the large armchair across from them.

For several tense moments only the sound of chirping birds drifting through the open windows broke the silence. Finally Serena's mother, her arm still draped over her daughter's shoulders, spoke softly, "Serena honey, tell us what happened…"

Slowly the saddened girl recounted how the events of the past week had led her to think she wasn't worth anything. Her parent's eyes widened when they heard her story, and her mom looked down at her role in her daughter's depression. Throughout the story Darien said nothing as she told everything to this moment in time. His dark eyes revealed nothing of his thoughts as he sat with his arms crossed.

Finally when she was finished her eyes turned to the carpeted floor, diamond tears filling her eyes. Her mother held her close letting the young girl cry softly against her shoulder. Her father's gaze slowly turned from his daughter to Darien, he wondered what had caused him to help the girl. True she had been troubled, but nothing would have caused him to stop short of knowing somehow that there was a problem. Regardless her father felt that he owed him a debt.

"Mr. Chiba…we owe you much for caring for our daughter, is there any way that we can repay you?" his daughter looked at him in surprise, such things as gratitude were rare from her overprotective father. As it was his voice was strained and tight, but his eyes showed the truth of his gratefulness.

Her savior's eyes had not left the young girl since she had begun speaking, feeling the intense gaze on her she met his midnight eyes. When she did the image of him crying the previous night shot through her mind. Vividly she recalled his gentle arms surrounding her in a blanket of comfort. And how kind he had treated her this morning at breakfast.

_'Was it just an act? Why would Darien care two beans about me? I'm the klutzy meatball head remember?'_ a look into the dark pools of his eyes and she knew she hadn't been wrong, there was compassion in those dark depths, _'No, he's changed he does care about me. But…why?'_

Slowly the deep voice spoke softly as he met her father's gaze without a hesitation, "I only ask that I be allowed to visit with Serena from time to time is all," he smiled gently to her, "I'd like to help her out sometime."

Mrs. Tsukino was quick to speak before her husband could object. Her bright tone reflected her own gratitude as she gave her consent, "Mr. Chiba you are welcome to visit our daughter anytime."

He bowed to both her parents adding, "Thank you Mrs. Tsukino, and please just call me Darien."

Now the young girl was totally shocked, they had said yes?? She also found herself oddly happy at the prospect of seeing Darien more. Though she had no idea, nor did she understand why it caused her to feel nervous. The remainder of the day saw the seed of their new friendship planted as Darien stayed with her. They talked for a while about all of Serena's troubles, and Darien comforted her gently.

"Serena, that guy sounds like a jerk, he didn't even deserve to speak to you at all. Just forget about him okay?" he took a sip of the lemonade that her mom had set before him. Finally he left her house promising to visit again tomorrow. As he drove home the young man felt a sudden happiness come over him, though he had no idea why. He entered his single bedroom apartment deciding to get some rest and think on his newfound friendship with the meatball head.

He noticed a letter on the doormat and picked it up almost laughing when he read who it was from. The address said Richard Tucker, and Darien opened it hastily thinking back to the last time he had spoken to Richard at the medieval renaissance festival last summer. Slumping down into his armchair the young man opened the envelope his dark eyes glanced over the letter.

Darien~

Hope all's well, just wanted to drop you a line. Cathy's doing fine, I still owe you for hooking us up. Anytime you need a favor, feel free to ask. Anyway, the festival's about to start again and we were hoping you'd come back, we really enjoyed your input on sword play and wearing the armor. And you were always a favorite in the joust. Give me a call sometime so that we can set it up for this year's festival. Cathy and I can't wait to see you again.

Richard

A slight smile, to work in the festival again, it had been a lot of fun last year. He decided to call Richard tomorrow about the festival which was due to start in two weeks. As he laid down to sleep dreams of a princess asking him to find the silver crystal filled his mind.


	2. Revelations and Surprises

Chapter Two

Revelations and Surprises

Rain drizzled in sheets over the arcade's windows while inside an unlikely pair sat at one of the booths across from each other. The woman sat staring at a paper before her, several books rested by her elbow as well as a plate of relatively untouched food. The math problem seemed to mock her as she struggled with the answer, a glance at her companion's dark eyes showed no help coming from that direction.

The young man sat silently watching her, his hands curling around the steaming cup of coffee. It had been two weeks since the night at the lake and he had been true to his word and more. Since that day Darien had been her constant companion and friend, as well as her tutor. A slight smile played across his otherwise stoic face as she stuck out her tongue in thought.

__

'She's so cute when she does that…' he stopped in mid thought realizing what had just been going through his head, _'It's not like I feel anything for her right? I mean she's just a friend…isn't she?'_

For her part, Serena was struggling with the problem, but she didn't want to ask for help. Since Darien had begun to tutor her she had come a long way in her homework. Her attendance had also improved since the collage student had begun picking her up for school. For some inexplicable reason she always felt excited at the prospect of seeing him. 

The first day had been very trying for she had argued fiercely against doing her homework after school. But in the end she had conceded that it was nice to be able to go to school and not get F's all the time. Now the two were into a daily routine of meeting at the arcade or the park and he would help her through the first few and confirm her answers on the rest. Now she felt comfortable with the problems so she was able to try more.

She hadn't seen her friends much since the day they had left. Despite school she hadn't been ready to meet with them. Pushing her other thoughts from her mind she looked back to the problem silently, sapphire eyes reading slowly as she mused to her self, "X squared plus eight x plus sixteen equals zero. What are the possible answers for X?"

Startled by the break in the silence Darien looked back at the younger woman as she continued staring at the paper. Finally, her golden locks bouncing as she nodded once, she scribbled her answer (X+4)x(X+4)=0 X=-4 Almost immediately those shimmering sapphires turned to her tutor for confirmation. The simple nod he gave brought a beaming smile as she moved to the next problem.

The arcade was fairly empty in the rainy afternoon and the electronic doors slid open as a group of four chattering young woman walked through. Each one carried a different colored umbrella which they closed upon entering. It was something of a comic sight as the blue haired girl, enraptured by the book in hand, lead the group. Next came Lita with a hand on her bookworm friend's shoulder to guide her around obstructions. In the rear cam Rei and Mina in close conversation.

A glance from the dark eyed tutor showed that Serena had yet to notice her friends' entrance as she worked on the last problem. Suddenly Ami's diamond like blue eyes glanced from her book and she stopped jaw dropping. Unfortunately this caused the other three girls to bump into her and they all fell into a heap of knees and elbows. Lita's emerald eyes blinked as she was the first to stand. 

"Ami…." she rubbed her head with a wince, "What'd you stop for?"

All their friend could do was point a shaking finger at the pair in the booth. As four pairs of eyes turned to stare. For a moment none of the girls moved then their jaws fell as Serena gave a triumphant cry when she had finished the last problem. It was only then that she noticed the four girls for the first time and she was laughing and even Darien couldn't help but chuckle.

Finally Rei found her voice as she uttered, "Serena studying??!"

Then Mina piped in, "W…with Darien?!"

And finally Lita added her own surprise at the final notes she had seen, "And an untouched plate of food?!"

The foursome charged to their booth and four hands snatched the paper from in front of Serena who shook her head as she sipped her soda. As they scanned the paper with surprise each of the girls glanced back and forth to the paper and the blonde haired woman. Ami recovered her wits just enough to speak softly, "These are all right…"

The others looked disbelievingly at Ami as the raven haired priestess shot to Serena, "No way! I refuse to believe that that meatball…headed…" she hesitated seeing the hurt and sadness in the sapphire eyes which was so unlike her normal upset wails when she was verbally attacked by Rei. It wrenched the words right from Rei's mouth.

It was the young man who beckoned them to sit with the pair and in his ever deep voice he spoke gently, "Perhaps we should let you know how this came about."

The telling took he good part of an hour in that time the girl's faces went through fear, sadness and relief that she was alright. They listened to Darien's retelling of the events that had brought them to this point. However he skipped the part of how he had taken her to his house and cared for her. Fortunately Serena readily told that part, despite the simultaneous blushes that appeared on their cheeks.

But once it was over she was surprised to see that all of her closest friends were looking away almost sadly and more than one of them seemed like they were about to leave the arcade. When she asked what was wrong Mina hesitantly spoke up.

"Well Serena…I can't speak for the others…but I kinda feel like I let you down as a friend…I mean me especially I was so busy with trying to get a date with Jack that I ignored what was going on with you…I…I'm sorry…" then Mina's dark blue eyes shimmered as she let her head drop in a fit of quiet sobbing tears. But as Serena was about to comfort her Ami's soft voice stopped her.

"I too feel somewhat responsible Serena…I mean I was never able to talk to you much because I was so busy studying at the library but…though my grades are important they aren't as important as my best friend…please Serena forgive me…" and Ami too, gave in to the crystalline tears the fell from her eyes to slide down her cheeks.

The next voice, barely a whisper, was the most surprising one. The dark haired priestess, her head bowed so that her long raven locks hid her face in shadow began her apologies, "Serena…I feel I was the worst of the group…I added to your depression by teasing you all this time," her friend was about to protest but Rei held a hand up, "No…you are too good hearted to blame me but I deserve it…just as I don't deserve to call you my friend anymore…"

She turned to Lita, knowing that, of all of them, she would feel most responsible. Lita had become the sister Serena would have wanted, since day one she had been protected by the stronger girl. Now she saw Lita, shoulders shaking and eyes staring at the ground let her own grief out, "All this time I swore to you I'd be there to protect you, and it's all been nothing but words…when you needed me most I was nowhere to be found…and though you won't tell me, I can say it…I failed you Serena…the first time you've really needed me I wasn't there! Please….find someone else…someone who will make good on their promises…"

With that she turned and made her way, feet shuffling and emerald eyes never leaving the floor, towards the rainy night. But she was stopped when she felt the gentle hand on her shoulder and then she was pulled into a gentle hug. Now those sapphires that were ever the windows to Serena's soul shimmered with her own tears. But she didn't let go of her friend as she spoke in a soft whisper.

"Lita…you never failed me…you didn't know, couldn't have known what happened, and you've always been there when I needed a shoulder to lean on, please don't beat yourself up for this…please…" a glance at the taller girl's face and she knew she had convinced her. Finally Lita nodded and Serena turned next to Rei.

"And you…Rei I swear to you on the love I feel for each of you that you had no part in what happened, sure we tease each other, but in our hearts we both know how we care for one another," the priestess looked into Serena's eyes and she smiled hesitantly before hugging her, "Besides if you didn't talk to me who would I argue with constantly?"

That caused a giggle from her friend as she grinned, "Well meatball head something you said actually made sense."

Weakly laughing through her tears Serena stuck out her tongue and moved to Ami's side, engulfing the young genius in a tight hug gently and for a moment it was all Ami could do to catch her breath as she hugged back just as tightly. Then she moved to Mina hugging her as well and whispering comforting words to let them know she still cared for them and finally they all seemed to calm and eat.

Remembering he was to meet his friend Darien stood and hugged Serena gently, "See you later Serena, take care."

That bright smile rewarded him as she kissed his cheek causing a slight blush to appear on his cheeks as he exited the arcade. The girls eyes followed the dark haired man's exit into the rain and then turned to their friend. They barraged questions about the new relationship and the possibility of it being more then just friends. All of which Serena denied save that they were good friends.

In her mind, however she was asking, _'Is that all we are…I care about Darien sure, but what else do I feel…what if?'_ But the answers refused to come to her as she settled back and ate with her friends, content for the time being with their presence.

The sun bore down on the dirt path as the cherry stained sports car rolled to a stop. The young man glanced around as he exited the vehicle and slid his keys into the pockets of his blue jeans. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes as the sounds of many voices and working drifted to his ears. Long strides made their way through the grass towards a large open field that was alive with activity. Several tents stood while many others were in the middle of being set up.

Forty to fifty horses grazed in the nearby meadow while hammers and nails were being applied to the boards in one corner of the ground. It was a large area, nearly three hundred acres, that would be used to produce a medieval appearing festival. Darien made his way to where the joust field was being set up. The grandstands were already in place on either side, with the dais for the 'Court' which was another of the crowd pleasing events the festival held.

A slight smirk played at the corner of Darien's mouth as he saw one man in the group, his shirt long removed and his bronzed skin dripping with perspiration, move towards the shade of a nearby oak tree. Sipping from a bottle of ice water, the man's dark blue eyes glanced in the collage student's direction. He slowly made his way to meet Darien halfway.

As they did this all work around the jousting area stopped as the workers watched what appeared to be a confrontation. A gentle breeze kissed along the back of Darien's neck as he looked at the shorter man for a moment. Finally he gave in and laughed as his strong arms engulfed the man in a hug that was returned readily with a hearty laugh.

"You never could beat me at a staring contest Darien and you know it!" he laughed again stepping back.

Running fingers through his dark locks Darien chuckled, "Yea well maybe I will someday eh? But what's with the grizzled look Richard?? You look like you haven't shaved in a week."

His old friend chuckled a bit as they walked stride for stride towards the horses, "Well I haven't thought about it much. Cathy's always got to remind me to shave, she'll probably nail me again soon enough."

They laughed but soon Darien stopped as his footsteps alerted the midnight shaded stallion resting in the tall grass. The dark eyes turned to look at him and he visibly relaxed as the gentle hand ran along his coat which shone in the noontime sun. Gingerly trailing strong fingers along the horse's flank as his midnight eyes closed, Darien remembered when this horse and he had become fast friends.

Flashback

The stable was empty most of the horses were either being used by the knights or the other performers. From the nearby stands cries and cheers rang out as the crowd watched in mesmerized fascination. The stabling area however was occupied by a single young man, who baled hay in anticipation of the horse's return. Darien poured water into the troughs and swept the area clean.

It was then that two men, both in full armor, approached with one leaning heavily upon the other and balancing precariously on one foot. The injured one sat heavily on a bale of hay as Richard removed his helm and looked at the ankle which had been twisted savagely. Only then did the dark eyes notice the stallion that was limping in as well. The horse was in just as bad shape as his rider from the look of it. Darien sprang to it's side and laid it down in a stall as the vets examined him and the doctors looked at the rider.

But something about the horse sparked Darien to stay with the horse. For days the horse wouldn't even move, but the man patiently stroked his flanks gently, soothingly, as he fed him apples or hay. Then they began the trying process of getting the horse to walk again. Veterinarians were less than hopeful about the horse ever walking normally. Indeed the manager of the festival wouldn't allow Darien to work with the horse during the day. So it was that in the after hours of the festival that Darien would work with the horse, through exercise and constant massaging of the joint.

Slowly but surely the animal began to regain his lost stride, and it showed. The proud arch returned and the white spot on his black coat, his namesake, flew as Moondreamer whinnied in the night. It was late one evening three weeks before the fair ended that Darien approached Richard and spoke softly.

"Well it's official, Duane's out for the next six to eight weeks, which means we are one knight short, Darien would you take his place? We could have a horse for you by tomorrow…" but his long time friend held up his hand to stop him.

"Rich I'll do it only if I ride Moondreamer."

"But you heard the vets they say he'll be lucky to ever walk normally again, let alone run…" as they walked to where the stallion was standing, his coat gleaming in the crescent moonlight. Darien immediately climbed to the stallion's back and looked at Richard.

"Let's race then, if I win he and I fight in the joust, you win and I'll ride another."

His friend merely shook his head and retrieved his own horse, a chestnut brown stallion. As he saddled the horse, Moondreamer pranced anxiously and his rider patted the strong flank. Once both riders were ready the charged along the meadow's soft slopes and it was soon obvious that Moondreamer had made a full recovery.

When they returned and laid the horses to sleep Darien grinned as Richard shook his head. That was when they made the arrangements to have Darien ready for the event tomorrow. Cathy had gifted him with his shield, she had painted a black shield with a crescent moon and a rose crossing each other with three stars surrounding it. The three agreed it was perfect for Darien.

End Flashback

The stallion nuzzled Darien affectionately and Richard chuckled, "Well it's good, he hasn't let anyone ride him since you left last year."

This surprised the collage student but he looked into the deep eyes of the stallion and understood. Just then a soft woman's voice spoke gently, "It's good to see you Darien."

He smiled, as he turned to look at the young woman wearing blue jeans and a navy blue tank top shirt that accented her lithe form and flattered her long blonde hair. She moved and hugged him happily as he returned the embrace. For a long moment they hugged then he stepped back and smiled to the couple. For a long time they stood talking together until Cathy broached the subject of Darien's single status.

"Say Darien do you have a girlfriend yet?" the young woman was hardly a person to beat around the bush. Though her words shocked both men as they regarded each other with the stallion blinking silently. It was the dark haired man who laughed slowly albeit a bit weakly.

"Err uh…what a silly question to ask Cathy…you know I'd tell you guys as soon as I found that special someone," he looked down thoughtfully as unbidden images of a bright smile and long blonde tails dancing on the breeze filled his mind, _'Am I sure I have not found her? Is she right before me that I may find her?'_

A hand waving before his dark eyes shook him from his thoughts as his friends laughed. Richard chuckled as he spoke, "Earth to Darien, come in Darien."

"Ummm yea…I mean…." it was a moment that he felt nervous and his face flushed.

Both of them laughed harder and Cathy asked softly, "You alright Darien? You spaced out for a second there."

"Umm yea hey listen I...umm…gotta go find Sam to let him know I am in the joust this year," with that he all but sprinted away leaving his friends almost falling over with laughter. As Darien disappeared in the distance they slowly recovered enough for them to talk between heavily caught breath. As they spoke Richard's arm slid around her waist gently.

"It's nice that Darien's found someone special, he's a good friend and deserves someone in his life," Cathy spoke gently smiling despite herself.

Her husband added slightly, "Yea but he shouldn't be so hesitant about it, I want to know who he has his eye on and why he hasn't told me."

"Hesitant hmmm…reminds me of another man I know," she squeezed his arm gently, lovingly. The two lovers watched silently for a moment before kissing and parting for work again. But their thoughts lay with their long time friend and hopes for love filled all three hearts.


	3. The Nervous Heart's Confession

Chapter Three

The Nervous Heart's Confession

The lake shimmered like a living entity as ripples played across the silver surface causing the reflected clouds to distort slightly. Despite the sun that rose high above the park, the air was chilled with the mid autumn weather. But the park's grass was still green and pleasant to view as the trees bore the many colors of the season. There were few in the park that day but couples watched the lily flowers drift across slowly, the lake was the park's namesake of Lily Lake Park.

For one pair walking along the lake this was a place of new beginnings. The dark haired man thought back to the events of that day. It had been an oddity for him, for he didn't jog through the park much. Indeed he hadn't known why his course had led him there. Glancing at the blonde haired beauty beside him, Darien thought curiously to himself.

_'Did I know somehow that she was in trouble?' _a slight smile graced his lips as his companion looked at the beauty of the lake. Sapphire eyes widened with pleasure at the sight and her slim form knelt down to take a lily from the chill waters. Cupping it in her long, slender fingers, Serena closed her eyes and wished.

It was local legend that if one made a wish on a lily that it would come true. No one knew where that had come from but they liked to entertain such superstitions. For her wish though, the young woman thought to the seemingly endless questions in her heart. A glance to the silent figure beside her and she wished silently.

_'Please…I wish to understand what I feel for him…please…'_ laying the flower back on the lake, Serena gently blew it adrift to the rest of the lilies that lay in the center of the rippling water. For a moment she stood side by side with her friend wondering where their relationship stood. The young man gave her a gentle smile as strong hands slid into the pockets of his black jeans.

A smile so charming in it's gentleness caused her to shiver slightly as a cool wind played through the dark locks slowly. Thinking her cold, he surprised her when she felt the warmth of his leather jacket engulf her. Surprisingly the scent of roses and cinnamon sprang up as well. The sudden action made the two look at each other, both startled for a moment.

The change in temperatures caused Serena's cheeks to flush a light pink color. Fighting the impulse to put his hand over her cheek Darien's dark eyes looked into the lake. Wearing a black t-shirt that accented his strong shoulders and back but did little against the cold, he nonetheless declined her offer to return the jacket he had given her.

"But you'll freeze Darien," she spoke gently but her shimmering eyes regarded him with concern.

But the gentle smile he gave her caused her heart to skip a beat, "I will be okay dear friend, with you in my heart I shall never grow cold."

"D…Darien…" the young woman whispered. She couldn't think very clearly and had to keep looking away from him. Wind danced through the golden locks of hair as she stepped onto the nearest of the park's several bridges that spanned the thin rivers, but offered good views of the lake itself. As she walked Darien noticed her form and was a bit surprised as he had never noticed it before.

Lithe and tall she was with her blue jeans showing many of her curves, despite the slightly larger jacket she was wearing he could still see the t-shirt she was wearing. But the thing he found most beautiful were the full shimmering sapphires that glittered in the morning sunlight. The serene smile on her face brought peace to his heart as he walked over to her side.

Without warning she laid her head on his shoulder and his arm went around her slim waist gently without thinking about it.

Unknown to the two on the bridge four girls watched from afar. They were crouched in a bush and two shared the only set of binoculars. Since the arcade the four friends had watched Darien and Serena. Now all of them, Mina especially, were convinced that the two were in love. When Darien slid his arm around their friend's waist the two with the binoculars gasped.

The blond haired one cried out as her right sapphire fixed on the lens, "I see some major contact guys…and it's soo romant…ACK!!"

She choked as the binoculars around her throat were wrenched to a pair of dark green eyes as Lita watched, her eyes filled with hearts, "Well I'll be who'd have guessed?!"

Rei was next to make a grab for the instrument and looked on in shock, "I never would have believed it!"

Ami looked down guiltily, "I don't think we should be spying on them like this you guys."

Rei grinned, "You were the first to do it Ami, like you weren't curious?!"

Someone tapped Rei on the shoulder and the young priestess muttered irritably, "In a minute Lita I am still looking."

Lita shivered and stammered, "R…Rei, that's n…not me!"

The young priestess turned and looked at the none too happy face of the park's caretaker. Shaking hands dropped the field glasses for which Mina was eternally grateful and the four girls were ushered not so gently towards the park's entrance. Despite their outcries the caretaker warned them that if they were caught spying on people again he'd call the police.

Mina rubbed her throat as she spoke quietly, "So what now??"

"Well it's obvious they like each other, but I don't think they know how to admit it to each other," this from the genius of the group.

Mina smiled slightly, "Then we see if we are right, tomorrow we'll find Darien and get his feelings, then we'll meet with Serena. We'll go from there agreed?"

The foursome nodded and went their separate ways leaving their friend for the time being together alone on the bridge.

Early morning sunlight filtered through the clear windows to fall on the countertop. Video game machines whistled with their various activities. Sitting at the counter at the front of him the young collage student sipped his coffee from the mug in his strong hands. Being a Sunday the arcade was deserted save the dark haired man and his blonde haired friend who ran the restaurant/hangout place.

Andrew had noticed that his best friend had been very thoughtful of late but he didn't know what was on his mind. HE realized he almost never knew what Darien was thinking. The double doors opened and four young woman entered, Andrew was surprised to see them without their meatball haired friend. They stood together just inside the entrance and the arcade's manager shook his head, silently defying anyone to look at the four woman and not notice they were lovely in their own ways.

But so lost in thought was Darien that he hardly noticed them, the forgotten coffee in his hand as he let his thoughts drift away to the park. Lita was beginning to make her way towards the counter, but Rei, Ami and Mina managed to pull the impetuous brunette back, but not easily. She glared at them disliking the idea of tactfully approaching the subject as Ami put it, preferring the direct approach. The young women huddled together at the farthest part of the arcade. Andrew watched them curiously whatever they were plotting had to be trouble.

But his friend still had not noticed the girls nearby indeed he sat with his closed and they thought that he might be asleep. Finally he opened his eyes and almost dropped his coffee in surprise as he found himself surrounded by the four femme-fatales. They each regarded him in a different emotion, Ami nervously looked at the ground and wrung her hands, Mina smiled broadly and her eyes shimmered the way she did when she saw something romantic. The martial artist stood with her hands on her hips firmly waiting with barely curbed patience and finally the priestess stood grinning like a mad woman, and Darien knew that that was never a good sign.

Setting his coffee on the table he waited, his face a cool mask as he was waiting to hear what they wanted from him. Seconds ticked by as the arcade manager slowly disappeared to the back for a minute. Darien silently vowed to get him back for leaving him when he needed backup. Still none of the girls spoke as Lita grew more impatient.

Mina swiped a hand before his eyes grinning now as she called, "Darien hello? Darien come in Darien, Earth calling."

The college student blinked, "What…huh??"

But the blond who could have been related to Serena given her similar looks, only their hair styles were different, chuckled and proceeded to walk around him slowly nodding as if a doctor, "Hmm yes let me see here, dazed look, pulse unusually high," she felt his palm, "Palms sweaty and cheeks flushed, my examination girls is he's got it bad."

His deep voice spoke in surprise as he snatched his hand from the grinning girl, "What do you mean I've got it bad?" 

But Rei stepped forward to speak first for the others, "Listen Darien we need to ask you something important…err…well…" she hesitated looking back to see if she could get assistance.

Lita was all too eager to help, "we want to know if you have the hots for Serena or not?!"

Darien blinked as the other woman groaned, the blonde haired Mina hit her head lightly on the wall as Lita stood unperturbed by the actions of her friends. She wanted an answer and figured that the best way to get it was to ask a direct question. Sipping from his cup the college student hesitated and looked up as all the girls had recovered from their shock.

"I really am not sure, I mean if by…as you put it Lita 'having the hots' for her you mean do I love her?" he got several nods and sighed, "I think I am falling in love with her…or maybe just realizing that I've really loved her all this time and never knew it. But I am not sure if she feels the same."

All four of them sighed at the romantic words and he swore that it would be awhile before they stopped smiling. But his heart was bursting with joy as he finally let out what had been hidden in his heart. A smile slipped to his usually emotionless face and the girls smiled more. Darien thought of Serena for a moment and his smile was glowing in the bright sunlight before the arcade.

Before he could drift off again Ami touched his arm gently, speaking in her soft voice to ask "What makes you say that you have loved her for so long and yet never said anything?"

"Well it's something I never realized before…I mean I secretly wanted to see her everyday and would go out of my way just to run into her, how she was always so happy and she brightened my days, but recently I really noticed some things, like when I found her at the lake. I knew somehow that something was wrong and knew that I would do anything to protect her….and I still will. Even if it means not telling her how I feel. Because it would hurt her if she doesn't love me back….and I don't want to hurt her, or allow anyone else to hurt her. Because I love her…."

He looked at the girls, Mina and Rei were crying softly, Ami wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and Lita even looked down tears sliding from her eyes. In the back room Andrew wiped a sleeve across his moistened eyes as well as he realized what his friend had said. Darien Chiba was in love with bright, happy go lucky, meatball headed Serena Tsukino?!

But the college student was surprised by the reactions of his secret love's friends. When he asked about it, a barely composed Mina spoke for the group, "It's just that you made such a beautiful speech Darien, I am going to tell my boyfriend to take a lesson."

The other girls nodded about their reason behind the tears. The young man asked slowly, "So now what do we do?"

"Well you my friend are going to have to tell her how you feel, she won't know if you don't tell her right??" Rei asked.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same??" his doubts came from the heart and the girls sympathized gently.

"We'll find out for you," Rei winked, "And we'll let you know okay??"

"Sounds like a plan, but girls, just…don't tell Serena what I said for now, I want her to tell you without knowing."

They all nodded gently and he smiled, "And by the way…thanks…for all you're doing. She's lucky to have such wonderful friends."

The four girls blushed and left smiling gently. Knowing they were headed to Serena's house the young college student looked at his coffee now cold from overly long non-drinking. He didn't really care, but when he saw Andrew he chuckled softly and looked at his long standing friend.

"And don't you tell her Andrew or I swear I'll knock you flat for a month," he shook his fist mockingly at his friend which caused both men to laugh heartily. When they recovered Andrew looked at him.

"Who would ever have guessed that you and Serena would get together??" Andrew's voice was solemn and with good reason. Events had changed things so much around her that it was a little over whelming.

"Well we aren't together yet…" he said this gently, afraid of the thought that he might not ever really be with her if she didn't love him back.

But Andrew grinned, "You've never seen those girls work at a relationship have you??" the arcade manager grinned, "Those girls know what they are doing when it comes to getting people together. And Mina's so good at picking who is a good match for whom it's scary."

"Oh really she had a crush on you and now you're with Rita right?"

"Yea but she admits it was just a crush, she hasn't found hers, but everyone she's ever put together has stayed that way, so try to do something new and be a little optimistic Darien okay?" Andrew went back to work at the countertop disposing of the coffee cup as the rain clouds blotted out the sun. But for once Darien didn't see the clouds as gloomy, but as a renewal of nature's beauty with life giving rain. And he knew who he had to thank for that brighter lookout on life.

The house was relatively quiet, indeed the only sound In the living room was the steady ticking of the large grandfather clock in the corner. Three of the four person household were away at the store. But the young woman laid on the couch hugging one of the embroidered pillows to her as she thought to herself silently. The swirl of emotions within her caused shivers down her spine and a blush to her cheeks as she twirled one of her long blonde pigtails in her slender fingers.

"What should I do?" the soft voice whispered to the empty house, "I mean every time I am with him I feel so…warm and happy, no one's ever made me feel that way…does that mean I love him??"

A slight smile appeared as she thought of the idea of being his girlfriend. was becoming even more appealing. Her eyes closed and effortlessly a mental picture of a horseback ride through a forest path to a cliff overlooking the ocean. Serena swore she could feel the breeze, smell the salt air and see the gorgeous sunset painting the sky brilliant oranges, pinks and reds. Then they would sit at the picnic he had set up there earlier for just this moment.

They would sit in each others arms, with her cheek pressed against his shoulder gently, his arm around her waist. As the first stars appeared in the sky and the wind whispered through the jet black hair, carrying with it the scent of roses and cinnamon. Then his midnight eyes shimmer with joyful tears and slowly his gentle hand would touch her cheek softly. Slowly their lips would move closer and she could feel her heartbeat quicken with anticipation of the kiss…

The sudden ringing of the doorbell caused Serena to jump in surprise and she landed hard on the floor. The doorbell rang again and she scrambled to the door, she practically threw it open when she saw all four of her best friends. They entered and soon enough were all sitting comfortably in the living room. None of them said a word then they made small talk. A very little on school, all four knew that their friend's grades had shown remarkable improvement since Darien had begun tutoring her. Another mark in his favor.

Mina, her smile broad and happy looked at Serena, and she saw the tell tale signs of a blush on her cheeks when Mina pointed this fact out Serena the girl blushed even further. Her friends chuckled to themselves and slowly they began to get the girl's thoughts from a few moments ago. As the story unfolded every one of the girls sighed with hearts in their eyes.

But the entire time Mina was making mental notes for future references, but they hadn't learned whether Serena loved Darien. For she had made it a point not to mention who the man in her thoughts was. But her friends, sipping tea and munching on cookies were quick to point this minor detail out. Serena looked down and there was a silence in the room as she could almost hear her heart screaming the name joyfully, but it hung unspoken against her lips. The fear that had held her now filled her with doubts.

Mina gently touched her shoulder gently, "It's alright Serena you can tell us," the smile the young girl gave her was gentle and reassuring, "No one else will know."

"It's not that I don't trust you guys," she hesitated, how could she tell them she was in love with someone who had always teased her and been nothing to her before a month or two ago. And now she wanted to love him with all her being, "I'm scared….scared that he won't return what I feel."

Each of the girls looked at each other and then to her. It was due to what had happened with Tom, the normally happy girl was still scarred emotionally from that encounter. But if they were sure who she meant and that he was feeling the same and they grinned a bit as Ami of all people took charge and spoke what they were all thinking.

"What if we asked the guy for you…subtly of course? We could find out without telling him who you are and let you know what he's saying, it might save you future heartache." the young genius smiled gently to her eccentric, but joyful friend, the first Ami had made when she moved to her new high school. And the smile Serena gave made the foursome want to protect her always.

It was so gentle, and peaceful that it fit her namesake perfectly and she looked at each of her dearest friends, "You would do that for me??"

"Of course we would 'Rena" Lita smiled and used her favorite nickname for the girl she saw as he sister.

"Alright…but only if you promise not to laugh," she gave a look at Rei for a moment then grinned to salve any hurt the priestess may have felt, "It's…Darien…"

The foursome secretly cheered and Mina bore a smug look for predicting this one months ago. Indeed ever since seeing the two in the restaurant she had persisted that the two were meant for each other. The meatball headed girl was looking down expecting fits of laughter and shock, but she saw only gentle smiles and encouraging eyes.

"About time you told us," but the martial artist was grinning a bit crookedly but it was a smile of true friendship, "Mina over there's sworn up and down that it was true for two months now."

The five chuckled to themselves Serena most of all but then they turned to where to go from there. The four remembered their promise to Darien, but now they had promised their dearest friend that they would try to find out how Darien felt. When Serena left for the bathroom the four huddled to figure out a plan. Then Rei decided they should let Darien know and then see where he wanted to take it.

Later the girls were on their way out, but Rei hesitated and drew Serena aside to speak to her friend in private. Those large, emotion filled sapphires regarded the priestess as she spoke slowly, "Listen Serena, I know Darien really well and I know both from my own experiences and what I've seen with you and him that he would do anything to keep you from harm. And he won't hurt you with this, not like Tom. So keep your chin up, because he's a wonderful guy, who I am sure likes you as much as you like him."

Before Serena could respond the priestess had left with the other girls and she closed the door. She still worried, but knew that Rei was right. And with that thought she smiled and closed her eyes letting the dream wash over her again and her heart was bursting with the joy of love and hope.


	4. Hopes and Dreams

Chapter Four

Hopes and Dreams

The festival grounds were alive with activity as the performers went through the final days of rehearsals, preparing their various duties. Venders selling everything from Fantasy Fable's Fruit Pies, to Ye Young Knight's Shop that sold various children's swords and other toys. Acrobats did their routines in the grassy meadows while fencers dueled on the stage going through each movement with practiced precision.

Horses whinnied in anxiety as they stood on the field for the joust as thirty two warriors in full armor prepared their final practice. The winner was predetermined amongst the jousters and they tried to mix it up. So now they were practicing for the first day's contest, less then twenty-four hours away. One tall figure sat in the saddle of the midnight stallion silently, his eyes matching the ebony armor. The shield on his left arm bore a crescent moon that crossed a red rose.

They had been practicing for hours and this was their last one of the day. Indeed, Darien was going to win this one, which he was eternally grateful, since he had taken falls from the stallion's back all day long. But it didn't really bother him as he thought to the news the four conspiring girls had told him. Serena Tsukino loved him?

But now the young collage student didn't know what to do…he wanted to tell her but every time he started to something would stop him. And he was beginning to get scared, maybe he had been wrong. But before he could think anymore on these doubts the master of ceremonies called out for him to prepare his run.

Ironically his opponent for the finals was none other than his best friend. Richard's chestnut stallion pranced across as he lowered his visor. That was one of Darien's characteristics, he never showed his face in the competition, save if he won it. There was a whole ceremony at the end of the contest for the winner. Finally the two armored warriors galloped towards each other, the air filled with the pounding of the strong hoofs and a crash of lance on shield.

Both lances shattered and the knights wheeled around drawing their swords and dismounting the horses. They had decided to make the finale' a bit more exciting by ending it in a hand to hand battle. Grinning underneath the dark helmet, Darien slashed causing Richard to leap back before charging forward. His sword was shoved aside by the shield and Darien's taller form shouldered his friend to the ground. The black armored warrior leveled his blade at Richard's silver armored neck and the older man chuckled raising his hands.

"I surrender," Darien stepped back and removed his helm as Richard rose from the ground his hair matted with perspiration from their exertions. The troupe was dismissed with the warning to arrive bright and early the next morning for the live shows. Replacing their armor the two men walked towards the parking lot with Cathy.

But the two lovers weren't about to let their friend get away without answering their questions and Cathy was the most persistent, "So Darien, I've found that you've been extremely happy all week, care to share the cause of this break from your usual melancholy?"

The three chuckled and Darien sighed with a smile that would cause many hearts to burn with desire, "I found that the woman I love loves me back…"

Richard and Cathy chuckled as they regarded the young man for a moment and it was the older man who spoke, "So who is it Darien and why haven't we met her?"

"Well there is a good reason that you haven't met her…she doesn't know that I love her in return." This prompted Darien to tell how he had gotten the aid of Serena's friends. Who the girl was, how they had met, how they had become friends, and how his love had developed for the girl. By the end of the story Cathy was smiling despite the tears in her eyes and even Richard seemed overjoyed.

"So what do you intend to do now Darien?" his friend of many years asked quietly.

"I am not sure yet….but I have an idea," he smiled, "But I need to call on that favor of yours Richard."

"Hey I told you name it and you got it," he grinned hugging his wife close, "You introduced me to Cathy, how can I NOT help??"

The young collage student smiled and thanked them both, he then began outlining his idea. It was agreed, and they planned the date for it but that was Darien's call to make. With that agreed they made their way to their cars and each thought to their plans with light hearts and hopes.

The park was filled with happy people who walked along the leaf covered paths slowly. By mid day the temperatures had grown warm enough that many removed their light jackets. Five girls walked along happily chatting with each other, only one of them didn't know Darien's plans. The golden haired beauty who unknowingly held his heart had been happy for weeks. And her friends all knew who was the cause.

But whenever asked why she hadn't told him yet, Serena would only say that she wasn't ready. But the truth that she carried in her heart was that she was scared, scared that all of her feelings and closeness to Darien were going to eventually return to their old ways. And she would just be meatball head once more.

Seeing the sadness in her eyes prompted the other blonde to speak softly as they moved to one of the picnic tables, "What are those thoughts that trouble you Serena??"

"Is it that obvious?" with a heavy sigh she sat down resting her cheek in her hand. The others sat close to her ready to give her advice and comfort her. Each would willingly take any pain their friend suffered, for she had brought a joy that none could match.

"Girl your face is as readable as an open book," Rei grinned a bit, "Well a book that's not Ami's"

This brought the desired grin as Serena reveled in the warmth of her friend's presence. So began her opening of the feelings she was feeling. How improbable all of this seemed, but wonderful at the same time. Each of the four listened intently, since learning of their friend's near suicide, the girls had been closer then ever before always visiting with Serena and ready to talk at any time.

Then she looked at the four and asked the question she had secretly been dreading since telling the other girls of her feelings, "What have you found out about Darien?"

They hesitated remembering their promise, and finally Ami spoke softly, "Well he seems favorable to you…"

"In other words you're not sure??" the young woman sighed heavily, but Lita was quick to pick up the opportunity that this had presented by adding her thoughts.

"He did ask that we come to the Renaissance festival…he works there and will get us all free tickets but he said to make sure you especially came," she smiled gently, "So don't give up yet."

They discussed the festival then, it was something they had been planning to do. Each had their reasons for going. Ami was fascinated by the thought of the countless books and sights of history. But her raven haired friend was more interested in the costumes and music. Lita couldn't wait to see the food and the fights. But Mina was just prepared to shop until she dropped. But Serena remained lost in thoughts of Darien, and she knew that in going she was only desiring to see him again.

They agreed to go in one week and secretly her four friends were planning to let her secret love know of their plans. Then they began gossiping and Serena soon lost her melancholy for the time being as she felt the warmth of her friends' closeness. _'They are truly wonderful friends and I love them so much.'_ Still she was nervous and Lita offered to walk her friend home.

"Alright, but only if we swing by the arcade for a coke okay?" the blonde grinned and Lita nodded.

Letting the others depart the two friends walked through the busy sidewalk and entered the arcade. Serena was a bit saddened to find that Darien wasn't there, but she waved to Andrew who was smiling gently to her. As the pair sat down at the bar stools Andrew handed his friend an envelope that had her name written in a firm script.

"This was left for you a little while ago," the clerk left to get their drinks as Serena caught the faint scent of cinnamon and the stronger aroma of roses from the envelope. Shaky fingers opened the letter and she smiled gently finding the letter with many rose petals at the bottom of it. Those sapphire eyes read each word slowly as Lita watched with amusement.

__

My Dear Friend~

I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I find myself unable to speak too much when I am near you. I miss you my friend and am so glad we are such good friends. I treasure our time together even if it seems too short and I hope to see you again soon. Keep safe and be well my dear friend.

Sincerely~

Darien

Silence rang in her ears as she sighed with a soft smile and handed the note, begrudgingly, to her friend. The other woman read it and sighed enviously. The young woman wished she had someone who did so much for her. They sat together talking quietly against the constant chirping of the machines behind them. Noting the time Lita suggested they head for home.

Her friend nodded as the sun slowly faded into twilight, setting the autumn sky ablaze with pink and orange hues. Serena and her friend walked out of the arcade with a wave to Andrew. They decided to cut through the school's athletic fields since they were directly on the way to Serena's house. All the while Serena insisted that Lita needn't escort her home.

"No way Sere, I'm going to be keeping a tighter watch on you ," the girl touched her friend's shoulder gently, "I really worry Sere, it's just….if something happened to you I'd lose my best friend…"

Serena smiled gently and hugged the woman, a sister she had always wanted, "Don't worry Lita, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

She grinned then, "Good, now let's get you home."

The walked through the empty football field silently, soon they crossed the street to Serena's house and they both stopped surprised. Sitting on the porch railing was a small teddy bear and resting in it's paws was a single red rose. There was no note attached but Serena didn't have to guess where the bear had come from. 

"Wow…he really works at it doesn't he?" Lita smiled, "He's hooked Sere, and I mean bad."

"He could just be a nice guy…." but the argument was weak as the girl's heart fluttered in her chest. No one had ever done what Darien had for her, and she truly hoped he would soon tell her the words she wanted to hear. Meanwhile Lita left smiling to herself, she hadn't seen her best friend so happy, but she didn't want her to be hurt.

That night Serena lay in her bed clutching the bear close to her and whispering softly, "I love you Darien…and soon you'll know."

A few days later the usually cheery Serena lay in bed absolutely miserable as another series of coughs wracked her body and she sighed as they quit. Running through the rain when she had forgotten an umbrella was not helpful and she had woken up with a fever and the flu. Now she lay in bed shivering despite the warmth of her blankets. It was only eleven in the morning and she knew none of her friends were out of school.

So it was surprising when the doorbell rang, the young woman lay in bed debating whether or not to answer it. But when it rang again she sighed wearily and rose teeth chattering and threw her soft wool robe around her. Sneezing once the light footsteps carried her to the door and she opened it slowly. Darien looked at her and shook his head, the golden hair had fallen from it's usual pigtails and was unbrushed now, her eyes were red with dark circles under them and Goosebumps appeared on her arms.

"Hey Serena, I heard you were sick and thought I'd come by to see how you were doing," when she mumbled he sighed, "That good huh? Well I brought you some chicken noodle soup, care for some."

"Sure I…I'd" she sneezed violently and mumbled, "love some, come in."

Entering the living room she gathered three blankets and buried herself in them, the young man removed his brown jacket and revealed a black shirt that accented his dark eyes and hair. Setting a thermos before her he went to the kitchen to retrieve a bowl, spoon and cup. She looked at him her sapphire eyes warm and gentle. Darien sat down and poured the soup into the bowl.

But she was surprised when he didn't hand the bowl to her, instead he scooped a spoonful of the soup and put the spoon to her lips gently. Swallowing the soup she hurriedly took a drink.

"Hot," she grinned, "too hot."

Then he smiled and scooped some more blowing on it softly before putting it to her lips. Slurping the spoon of soup the young woman smiled. This went on for some time, all the while his dark eyes remain fixed on her. Once the soup was finished he smiled gently and blushed as she lay her head against his shoulder gently. She muttered sleepily and soon her breathing became even as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Darien smiled and gently moved her head to a pillow and tucking the blankets around her still fevered body. For a moment the young man just watched her then, brushing a strand of gold aside he pressed his lips with all the gentleness of a feather, against her forehead and whispered softly.

"I love you Serena, and hopefully soon I'll tell you when you can hear me," with that he scooped up his coat and left the house silently. The girl smiled gently safe in the knowledge she was loved by the man she loved back. With that thought she drifted to sleep for real her dreams no longer the chaos of the fever, but the warm and safe dreams of her heart where she and her knight drifted in an endless dance of love.


	5. Joyful Day's Beginning

Chapter 5

Joyful Day's Beginning

It had been nearly two days before Serena had even been able to get out of bed. Finally by Friday she had made a full recovery. For the entirety of time she had been sick her four friends had been her constant companions. Ami had dutifully brought her friend's homework each day. Serena missed her daily study sessions with Darien, but she continued to do her work. All the while her thoughts drifted back to the confession of love which she carried in her heart.

Now she and Ami sat together in her bedroom studying, the blue haired woman was still amazed at her friend's drastic change. Her grades had increased and so had her attendance, not a single detention in almost three months. The young genius smiled secretively, Darien had done wonders for Serena's self esteem, for that she would give anything to keep.

As they worked Serena's nose twitched as the tantalizing aromas from downstairs filled the air. The girls had agreed to a sleepover the night before the Renaissance festival and had decided Serena's house would be best. Her parents and brother had left for her grandparents, so the five girls had gotten together for the evening. Lita had quarantined the kitchen and begun cooking with a will, the sound of bubbling liquids and sizzling meats announced the food was nearly ready.

Meanwhile Rei and Mina had taken up different places in the living room, the black haired priestess sat on the couch while her somewhat eccentric friend lounged in the chair. Rei glared in vexation as the young blonde went into another fit of high pitched giggling. They had only been sitting together for about fifteen minutes and already the girl had driven Rei almost to the point of insanity. To stop the noise Mina found a pillow flung from the sofa.

"Sheesh Mina you've taken 'Rena's place as the resident hyena," the priestess had treaded very lightly around her meatball headed companion lately. Unfortunately this made Mina the next target, but the younger girl shrugged it off as easily as water.

"Well at least I laugh once in awhile instead of acting all ice princessish on my friends," Mina retorted her blue eyes moving back to the screen."

But the dark eyes flashed as Rei prepared her next attack, she wasn't about to let it end here, "Well I don't have to go out of my way to get a guy's attention."

"That's so not cool Rei!!"

Soon the tongues went out almost simultaneously as both girls glared evilly at the other. Both were shocked from their actions by a soft giggling from the nearby staircase. They turned and saw Serena and Ami at the foot of the stairs giggling softly. Hastily both girls pulled their tongues back into their mouths.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Serena grinned a bit setting her book bag down by the front door. The blue haired girl just giggled again as the two girls shook their heads in protest. While the priestess was regaining her lost composure, a pillow careened towards her with enough force to knock her back to the couch. The two girls on the staircase blinked in pure surprise not expecting it.

But Rei threw the pillow down and stood rolling the sleeves of her sweatshirt up as Mina darted behind the couch, "That's it blondie, this means war!!"

Before the words, pillows or any other foreign objects could begin flying, they were all saved by a voice from the dining room calling out dinner. The four girls made their way, Mina waiting to be sure it was safe, to the dining room. As they entered Lita was just setting the final plate and she smiled brightly. A steaming plate of spaghetti and meatballs sat at each of the six chairs, with a smaller plate holding garlic bread still warm. A small bowl beside each plate was filled with salad and a glass filled with grape juice so that it resembled wine. Two candles burned in the middle with the rest of the food.

As Serena took her seat she realized the place next to her was unoccupied, but she couldn't understand why. Everyone was there, for a moment she looked at Lita curiously, perhaps she had miscounted when setting the places. Her sapphire eyes glanced up and saw the others smiling when they thought she wasn't looking. _'What could it be?'_ the young woman pondered as her fork spun strands of noodles around it.

Her questions were soon to be answered, for a few moments went by and their was a knock at the door that shook her from her thoughts. Before the girl could move though, her emerald eyed friend was making her way to the door. There were muffled words from the hallway and soon Lita returned with the guest in tow. The tall college student smiled warmly as he took his seat beside Serena.

The radio was turned on via remote control to the city's romantic music station, both Darien and Serena were surprised. His midnight hued eyes would watch her as she ate, but whenever she looked up he would return his eyes to his food. Finally Lita broke the silence and asked about the festival tomorrow. He answered calmly and thus began a slew of questions, what they should see, where the best stands were, approximate prices for various things. The young man sipped his drink smiling as he answered each question as best he could.

Soon the gentle the woman who held his heart spoke softly, "Darien…forgive me…but you said you were a part of the festival right?" at his nod she continued, "Then what part do you play?"

The other four girls had leaned forward expectantly for this was one thing he had not revealed to any of them. Though there was a lot that hadn't been told, but this was one of the most curious things. He smiled that charming smile, though it was meant mainly for Serena. For her part the girl felt her heart flutter in her chest as he spoke gently.

"My part is that of a lowly stable hand," inwardly Darien smiled, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, for he would take part in helping prepare the horses before the joust. As it was the five girls seemed content with his answer and they went back to eating.

Serena glanced at her secret love, but seeing his eyes on her she looked down blushing furiously. The young man blinked surprised, she had moved her eyes fast, but not before he had glimpsed into her heart through those eyes. In those ocean blue depths had been a swirl of emotions including fear, nervousness, trust and love. Love was the most evident, for the girl had a heart that would love anyone regardless of who they were, but aside from her general love was a glittering spark of the truest love. It was that spark that Darien sought, the spark that would ignite his soul to fly.

The conversation was light for the most part as the table's occupants ate in relative silence. Ami complemented Darien on his tutoring skills and Serena on how she had improved. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked with a slight blush to her cheeks. The sapphires were locked on her plate so Darien looked at her and gulped slightly. The pink shirt she was wearing couldn't hide the swell of her breast, and her blue jeans hugged her slender legs.

But when he thought about it, the young man realized that what he found most lovely were her eyes. For in those eyes there was room to love the entire world without hatred, anger, or discrimination. In all reality the woman's heart was without a doubt her best feature. Rei and Mina giggled a bit as Lita nudged Darien causing him to jump a bit in his chair.

Before he could say a word Lita leaned down and whispered, "You spaced out for a minute and stared at her so long your food got cold…I thought you might want to wake up before she noticed and got scared off."

The young woman grinned as Serena and Ami helped clear the table. When Darien offered Lita shook her head sending him into the living room with Rei and Mina. The priestess and her blonde friend smiled slightly and looked knowingly at Darien. The room was so silent they could hear the water running in the kitchen. But the young man took the time to think to himself and closed his eyes.

Rei whispered to her friend, "I don't think I've ever seen him like this before…he must really be hooked."

The blonde nodded somberly speaking softly, "Yea, and I think they'll work together," she glared pointedly at him, "if a certain _someone_ would only tell her."

Before he could respond the other three girls returned to the living room and smiled. They had decided to watch a movie after dinner. But they had no idea what they wanted to watch so they decided to let their guest select the movie. His midnight shaded eyes scanned the titles for a long moment before selecting one. The choice surprised the girls, though really Serena decided it shouldn't have given how much she had learned about him.

The movie, The Princess Bride, began and Darien took a spot on the couch next to the blonde haired woman. And soon Serena moved unconsciously closer to the tall man her head resting lightly on his chest while his arm wrapped around her slender shoulders. The young woman watched mesmerized as the story of Buttercup and Wesley unfolded. But soon the warmth around her and the rhythm of his breathing began to lull her to sleep.

Mina had gone out last night and was fast asleep, the others watched the movie to it's end. By the time the credits began Serena was asleep, the young man brushed her bangs away from her eyes gently with a soft smile. Silently he stood lifting her light form effortlessly as he carried her up the stairs. The other girls smiled and sighed at how romantic it was.

As gentle as a feather, he laid her in her bed and covered her gently with the warm blankets. When he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead she stirred slightly, "Mmm Darien?"

Her sleepy whisper was still enough to call to his heart, and he knelt beside the bed taking her hand gently, "It's me Serena."

She smiled gently and closed her eyes but still spoke gently, "I was afraid you had left again," the young woman yawned slightly, "I'm glad you didn't yet."

His warm hand caressed her cheek gently as he shook his head, "I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Serena's slender form snuggled into the blankets and the musical voice was barely audible, "Thank you Darien…you've been such a wonderful friend…"

But the young man surprised her by hugging her gently to him and she sighed breathlessly. For a moment the only sound in the room was the rhythmic beating of their hearts. The feather light caress of his lips against her cheek sent goose bumps across her smooth skin.

"It has been my pleasure Serena…"before he could say more he realized she hand fallen asleep against him. The young man chuckled silently and gently laid her down in the bed. Covering her with the blankets once more he reached for something in his coat pocket. A single red rose was placed aside her cheek gently and he closed her door returning to the living room.

The three girls were waiting anxiously for his return as they wakened a very tired Mina. They each smiled sweetly knowing he would tell them a few more things to do before tomorrow. The young college student slid the brown jacket around his shoulders and sighed thinking for a long moment.

"Alright, tomorrow I need you to give this to Serena…" he handed a small locket to Lita, in the shape of a crescent moon, "your entrance to the fair is already paid for, and feel free to do anything you like. But you must go to the dress shop and let me know, without telling Serena, what dress she likes. Then visit me in the stables sometime before the joust…got it?"

They all nodded save Mina who was still grumbling about beauty sleep and everything. Darien smiled gently and thanked each of them for all they had done. With that he turned and left leaving the girls to ponder the reasons behind his instructions.

Lita grinned, "Well he's going to get whatever dress she likes, that's obvious."

Ami nibbled her fingertip thoughtfully and spoke gently, "But why would it have to be before the joust when he's working?"

The other's shrugged and sighed, "Well we aren't going to figure it out tonight and I do need sleep," Mina pushed again and the others laughed deciding to call it a night. Rei and Ami slept in her parents bedroom while Mina took Sammie's bed. But Lita decided to sleep on the floor outside her heart-sister's door. Serena was the best friend she had ever known, and she wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Outside Darien stared at the window to Serena's bedroom for a long moment, "Tomorrow…tomorrow I'll tell you everything I promise."

With that he drove home not noticing the temperature, or the relatively empty roads. He did notice the stars shimmering in the evening sky. But his thoughts were mainly on tomorrow and hoping he hadn't forget anything. As he slid into bed the young man smiled slightly and closed his eyes. His dreams were filled with sapphire eyes and a serene smile.

The morning sun cast pink and orange lights through the windows bringing a slight warmth to the otherwise chill morning. Birds chirped softly their song carrying through the silence of the morning. Sapphire hued eyes blinked as the young woman stretched with catlike grace and smiled slightly to herself. The clock beside her bed had been set for eight o'clock, but Serena had beaten it by nearly an hour.

The soft aroma of the rose nearby and she noticed the flower on her pillow. Gently she took it in her hands and sighed wordlessly. For a few minutes she closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift while holding the rose to her heart gently. Memories danced through her mind, meeting Darien, strong arms carrying her through the darkness. But mostly she held the words, spoken in the darkness, resting in her heart like a warm blanket.

_'He loves me…he said he loves me'_ she hadn't told the other girls about the confession that night in the darkness. But somehow the knowledge that it hadn't been a dream was too strong for Serena to argue. Darien had said it, and she knew he had meant it. But she wasn't sure how to tell him she loved him in return.

Finally, a bit reluctantly, she emerged from the warmth of the bed. Carefully placing the rose on her nightstand, she went through her dresser searching for the right outfit while musing to herself, "It's been a long time since I was awake to see the sun rise, I should do it more often…" Finally she took a sky blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She was sure Darien would like it and her slender form moved to her door.

Curled on the floor with a blanket covering her Serena found Lita still sleeping just outside her door. The young woman smiled gently to her best friend and took a blanket from her bed to cover the brown haired woman gently. Then, careful not to wake her slumbering friends, Serena entered the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water was a blessing as she let it cascade through her hair slowly caressing the long golden locks all the while thinking of the man she loved. Finally emerging from the bathtub the woman dressed and dabbed on perfume as well as a bit of lip gloss. Her hair soon rested in it's familiar pigtails and Serena made her way to the kitchen, glancing at her slumbering friends with a gentle smile.

Soon the sleeping girls awoke to the tantalizing aroma of freshly cooked breakfast from the kitchen. They stumbled their way to the dining room and stared in shock at a table set with five plates of still steaming eggs, bacon, French toast and a glass of orange juice. Serena smiled brightly seeing her friends arrive. They sat slowly still moving sluggishly each still garbed in her nightgown.

But soon enough they were chattering happily, the food helping to wake them up. Once the meal was over Serena went to clean the dishes while her friends changed for the trip to the festival. Lita took advantage of the moment to pull her friend aside and give her the locket smiling as the blue eyes widened in shock.

"Darien said to give this to you when you woke up, he really wants you to wear it today," Lita smiled slightly as her best friend slid the ribbon around her neck letting the locket rest just above her breast. Then she smiled broadly as the others came and smiled. Before they could leave though the blonde woman made them straighten the house a bit.

"Oh come ON Serena!! We're going to be late," Mina mumbled irritably still tired after last night, nonetheless she and the others cleaned the house up.

Satisfied now Serena smiled and led them to the bus station, the morning air was still cool and frost covered the green grass. Her friends shivered, but for once the young woman felt warm, the knowledge of her love resting like a warm blanket. Lita stayed close by watching her friend and shaking her head, Serena had the love she had always wanted.

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of waiting, the bus rolled to a stop and the five girls rushed inside. The leather seats at the back were deserted so Rei and Mina took the window seats already curling up to go back to sleep. Meanwhile the blue haired genius pulled out a book reading to herself. But Lita sat with her friend deciding to talk a bit.

"Lita….do you think it's possible to love someone without realizing you are loving them??" Serena mused as the bus pulled away.

"What do you mean Rena?" the emerald eyed woman blinked perplexedly at the girl.

"Well all the times Darien and I fought, or argued…were we secretly saying I love you?" slender fingers played with the locket as she sighed, "I wish I had realized it sooner, all those times I fought I was secretly glad to see him. I was just happy knowing he was spending some of his time with me."

Lita smiled, "Then I think you've answered your own question Serena Tsukino."

Serena smiled thoughtfully watching the countryside out one of the windows and murmured, "Perhaps I have Lita, perhaps I have."

Soon even Lita slept and Serena sighed closing her eyes and thinking to the man she loved. Each thought was filled with warmth and joy and the woman knew she would never stop loving him…no matter what happened. Her slender fingers closed over the locket and she sighed letting the bus' motions lull her into a light sleep.


	6. Destiny Awaits

Chapter 6

Destiny Awaits

The morning air held hard to a frost as Darien shivered a bit making his way to the tent where his armor was stored. The fairgrounds opened in about two hours, for now though he would have to get into his unarmored work clothes. White shirt, brown pants and boots but before he could head for the stables he had a few stops to make. First he went to the gate and spoke to Aaron.

"Hey Aaron, how are you?" the man had been a long standing friend to Darien since they had both joined the festival about a year ago.

The tall man, already dressed in his blue shirt and pants smiled a bit, "Hey Darien what's the good word?" Aaron was a man who always had a ready smile and handshake for anyone. Thus he made an excellent choice for greeting people at the gate.

"Not much listen, I have some friends who are going to be coming in later…five girls to be precise," at that the younger man raised a brow, "not like that, only one of them is the one I like the others are her friends. Anyway here's their tickets…"

After a detailed description of the five girls, all of whom made Aaron more than happy to help. With another word of thanks Darien turned and shook his head, his next stop was to see one of the Ladies of the Court. These were the women who would sit as the noble women at the joust, many of whom had boyfriends who were knights. This might take some convincing however since she didn't owe Darien any favors.

Sarah sat outside her tent Indian style, her long brown hair done in two small twin braids over the rest of her hair laying like a brown waterfall down her back. Her golden brown eyes shone softly when Darien approached and she offered him to join her as she sipped some coffee. A plain yet lovely woman, Sarah was used to camping out a lot so it stood as no surprise that she had a campfire and coffee ready. But she was also a good person who would always be available to listen if someone wanted to talk.

Darien sat and outlined his situation and his final plans for the day in as few words as possible then concluded with his request, "…so I was hoping you would let her fill in for you at the tournament, I'll understand if you say no…"

For a long moment the older woman sipped her coffee as she watched him, nearly five years older than Darien she barely looked a day over twenty, finally she smiled warmly, "Are you kidding? Why would I want to miss being part of the most romantic thing ever?? Don't worry Darien I've been feeling under the weather a bit and might be ill this afternoon."

She winked and grinned a bit and Darien smiled gratefully wanting to hug the woman. But instead he inclined his head and went on to the stables slowly. The pungent aroma of hay, oats and horse filled the air as he entered. Moondreamer stirred and whinnied a welcome to his friend as Darien entered and began grooming the stallion slowly.

"We have a big day ahead of us my friend," the horse's dark eyes regarded him as he ran the brush across his coarse hair gently, "Today's the day I tell Serena I love her….you'll like Serena buddy, she's so sweet, and lovely…"

Richard smirked and spoke behind him, "I think I'm going to brush my teeth it's so sickly sweet in here," he grinned and added in a mocking tone, "'she's so sweet and lovely' sheesh buddy I've never seen you spill that stuff before."

Fortunately Cathy came to her friend's rescue, "Oh stop it Richard," then she got a mischievous look in her eye and winked at Darien, "or should I start telling what I call you at home?"

Richard blanched visibly and seemed intent on his boots as he muttered, "You know not to tell anyone that secret."

She giggled then turned to Darien seriously, her crystalline blue eyes shining, "Now one thing Darien I had better meet this Serena before this day is out or mark my words you'll be in a bad way."

"You will Cathy promise," those midnight eyes shot a glare at Richard who was barely suppressing a laugh, but it was forgotten when his friend hugged him.

"Good, now I've got to get ready myself, good luck Darien," with that she walked out leaving Darien and Richard shaking their heads. For awhile the young man lost himself in the steady brushing of the thick horsehair. But his thoughts continued to rest on his golden haired love, and the future they would soon have.

The bus lurched to a stop suddenly, causing the five girls to waken somewhat badly. Golden sunlight filtered through the windows and even at the early hour the frost was beginning to recede from the ground giving promise of a warm day to come. Slowly, with sleep slowing their steps a bit, the young women made their way towards the front of the bus and on to the hard gravel parking lot.

Lita grumbled as her tennis shoes hit the ground, "It never fails I was having the nicest…." her voice trailed off as her emerald eyes turned in the direction of the festival grounds and her final word was a breathy whisper, "…dream."

Serena's sapphire eyes widened as she stared in awe at the large area spanning nearly three miles around. Colorful tents lined in rows had bright pennants snapping in the warm breeze, while along the path many tents and booths stood open with their wares displayed. Already the paths were beginning to fill with people, but the performers were easily seen as men and women dressed in medieval finery both on horseback and afoot made their way along greeting the visitors. At every turn acrobats and musicians in brightly colored clothing played and performed to the joyous patrons.

As they moved closer to the gates several succulent aromas descended on their noses. Warm bread, rich savory roast, apple cider, cherry pies, and those were just the ones they could identify. Many wonderful perfumes, the slightly sweet smell of leather and above all was a wild aroma of excitement waiting around the corner. For a moment the young women merely basked in the sensations then, given an exasperated shove from Lita, they made their way to the gates.

Tall, polished oak the gate was actually a series of doorways with a person waiting to dispense tickets. Lita approached one doorway where a tall young man stood, he was dressed in rich blue tunic with dark, almost black pants tucked into black boots. But his smile was handsome and his bow was graceful as he looked at the women. His light blue eyes glanced once at Serena and his smile become even grander than before as he spoke.

His voice was light, with a hint of music always waiting to come out, "Grace favor you good maidens all, your fare into our enchanted land has been paid but there are a few simple rules I must inform you of," the girls glanced at each other surprised, Darien hadn't mentioned rules, but the man smiled and continued before they could question, "First thou must have fun, no one is allowed to be melancholy beyond these gates, second thou simply must attend the ball this evening as honored guest."

Serena giggled a bit then surprised her friends by doing a slight curtsy, though some of the effect was lost due to her tight blue jeans, nonetheless this seemed to surprise the man as well as she spoke, her voice light with the joy she was feeling, "I thank you good sir, for the kind offer and I assure you that my friends and I would not miss the ball this eve for the world."

The young man bowed to her once more, "Then enjoy fairest maidens, enter the enchanted world and see dreams come alive," with that he smiled and stepped aside allowing them entrance. The hard packed gravel gave way to thick, lush grass as the five girls stared wide eyed around them. It was so large that for a moment they could not decide what to do first, but the four girls remembered what Darien wanted and they glanced around as they let Serena lead them along.

While walking Rei grinned at her friend, "Where'd you learn to curtsy like that Serena?"

The blonde blushed a bit, "You mean without falling on my face," she grinned slightly, "Well I really am not sure….I just sorta did it."

"Well you sure surprised the heck out of me," Rei hugged her friend lightly as they walked and smiled.

They passed several booths and shops along the path, stopping at several to marvel at the beautiful and often exotic wares to be sold. Ami bought two books, while Lita stared longingly at a jewel encrusted dagger. But for the most part the girls just looked around enjoying the atmosphere as they walked. Then Rei noticed the dress shop, a large tent with dresses hanging on nearly a dozen different racks.

All of the girls marveled as the dresses ranged from soft wool to softer silk and everything in between. The dressmaker was a kindly, elderly woman who smiled as she saw the vibrant women. Serena ran her hand along the racks of dresses slowly until she found one that took her breath away. It was white as new fallen snow with silver along the foot of the skirts and atop the bodice. Glitter sparkled across the bodice while a pale white sash rested at the waist, the sleeves of the dress where transparent silver cut to allow freedom of movement.

Over all the dress was something she would have loved to have, unfortunately her sapphire eyes turned to the price tag and she sighed. Rei watched with interest as her friend continue to look at the dress and she nodded a bit to herself. That was definitely something to tell Darien, for now though the young priestess made her way to stand with the young woman.

"Something wrong Serena?" it was odd, but it had been weeks since Rei had called her meatball head, and she didn't plan to start ever again.

The blonde haired woman sighed a bit, "Just wishing I could afford this dress."

"It's a lovely dress Serena, it would look great on you," secretly Rei added, _'and I am sure Darien will be getting it for you in due time.'_

She nodded regretfully releasing the silk and letting it fall to settle by the rest of the dresses. The others rejoined her and they began walking again. Coming upon a sword duel they smiled as the swordsmen danced and dodged the other's attack. Serena sighed a bit thinking of Darien as she watched, he was here somewhere and her heart began to beat faster at the thought of seeing him again. The duel ended and the audience applauded the fighters slowly breaking up again. The girls made their way to get something to eat thinking where to go next.

"Well we could go to the stables to see Darien," Serena suggested hopefully. Indeed Rei wanted to go but for different reasons. However the others nodded in agreement and set off to find Darien.

The stable was fairly empty as most of the horses were being used but the sixteen for the joust were still being prepared. Darien and Richard continued working with the tack and harnesses, saddles and other equipment for the horses. As the heat rose the two men had shed their shirts and now their chest and shoulders glistened with sweat as they worked about the stables.

Pouring a bucket of oats for Moondreamer, Darien wiped his forehead, "You know….knights are supposed to have….squires for this stuff," his breathing was heavy from his exertions as Richard laughed.

"Yea, but those were the knights who could afford squires," he lifted another bale of hay into the hayloft and shook his head, "at this rate we'll be no good this afternoon."

Suddenly Cathy ran into the stables, pale violet dress loose about her ankles and raised a brow, "Much as I like seeing two guys without shirts, Darien that girl of yours is on her way here."

Darien blinked but as if on cue the five girls entered the stables and stared. Serena blushed, but her eyes memorized every detail of Darien's muscular form. She hardly glanced at Richard until Rei grinned and covered her eyes. Both men darted to retrieve their shirts hastily putting them on and finally relaxed.

"Serena…it's err nice to see you," Darien's voice was heavy and he hoped she took it for embarrassment. But really it was just her being near him that was doing it.

She giggled a bit, "Nice to see you too Darien, especially fully dressed."

He shook his head, "Serena these are my friends Richard and his wife Cathy," he looked at his friends, "This is Serena, the one I told you about and her friends Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei."

Cathy smiled and winked at her husband, "So you're Serena Darien's told me so much about you…" she continued talking and drew Serena away for a moment. Meanwhile Rei took advantage of the moment to speak with Darien alone. They spoke in hushed whispers as the other's looked around and finally Darien nodded.

When Serena smiled again Darien introduced Moondreamer, who seemed to take an instant liking to the girl as he nuzzled her hand gently. For awhile the eight talked together, Darien telling of his horse's story, save the using him in the joust. But eventually Darien sighed forlornly, he really was a good actor when necessity drove him to be.

"Sadly we have to get back to work soon, the joust begins in about an hour and the horses need to be readied, but I'll meet you at the joust and we can watch them together right?"

Serena nodded, "Right, we'll meet you there Darien."

He waved as they left, an hour would give him enough time to get to the dress makers and get ready himself. All was falling into place, as Cathy shook her head at her friend, she knew this was going to be something special.

"Now Cathy you remember all I told her right??" she nodded and he smiled, "Thank you….for everything."

"My pleasure Darien, my pleasure," and with that she left for her errand of love leaving Darien to pull out his armor slowly…the rose on his shield seemingly more prominent this day.

Serena looked around anxiously as people filed into the seats for the joust, the knights were at the far end of the field their armor shining and the horses were still as statues. The young woman's sapphire eyes spied Moondreamer, and a knight in straight black armor sat astride his back. Her friends looked around as well but no one could see a sign of him.

Moments passed by and Serena sighed, but Lita placed a comforting hand on her arm. Their were no words passed between the two but unspoken was the love and trust of sisters and friends. Serena gave her friend's hand a gentle squeeze of thanks before returning her eyes to the shifting crowd.

Doubt seized her and she closed her eyes, _'What if I've taken this all wrong, what if Darien's just being a friend…maybe he loves me as a friend…I couldn't bear to hear that now…not after I've fallen in love with him…'_

Before her thoughts could continue Cathy came over to them her face concerned, "Serena…"

"Hi Cathy….is something wrong??" the girl was very concerned when another seemed upset.

"One of our girls is sick and we need a replacement for the fourth lady of the court…" she blinked then looked as if seeing Serena for the first time, Cathy was a better actress then Darien when she chose, "hey….could you do it??"

"What me?! But I wouldn't know…"

"I'll help you, you can sit next to me and I'll give you pointers."

"I can't wear…"

"We have a dress or two that I think will fit you, please Serena, if you don't I'll have to run around the entire grounds looking for one of the other women," Cathy touched her arm and mentally crossed her fingers.

The other girls looked at her friend and then at Serena as she nodded and allowed Cathy to lead the way. So that's what Darien was up to, but they still had no idea what he was planning to do with this. Shrugging they went to their seats waiting for Darien.

Serena followed Cathy to a large tent and in the back two other women in similar dresses to Cathy's stood talking. Each had a simple tiara holding her hair back, one had green eyes lighter than Lita's and slightly curly red hair and a soft rose hued dress, while the other had a deep green dress which was set off by her river of blonde hair and her light green eyes. Both looked at her and smiled knowingly as Cathy smiled.

"Krysta, Lauren, this is Serena, she's filling in for Sarah today," the two women smiled hello to the shy girl. And guided her to a rack where several dresses were hung, "now you pick out the one you like."

For a moment she looked and her eyes widened as she touched the pale silver dress, but what were the chances? Her fingers ran along the sparkling bodice gently and she nodded once drawing it off and beginning to change. The dress fit almost perfectly and she moved a bit replacing the locket around her neck. Then she noticed strangely the aroma of roses and cinnamon, very light but there nonetheless.

"Oh that's gorgeous on you Serena," Krysta smiled, "I love it."

Lauren nodded, "Just right for you now…." she drew out a thin golden tiara with a single, fire hued ruby embedded in it, "A lady you are….Lady Serenity."

Slowly the thin metal band slid into her hair and she shivered looking at herself in the mirror, it was a stunning sight. For a long moment she twirled a bit and smiled looking at Cathy who smiled broadly. She liked this girl already and couldn't wait until she found out what Darien had in store for her.

Slowly the four women made their way towards the arena and Serena glanced around the crowd but couldn't see Darien anywhere. Their seats sat facing the knights, in a shaded awning with solid, polished oak chairs and soft cushions. Glancing nervously at the other women Serena sat mindful of her silk skirts and Cathy smiled, she looked much the princess.

Seeing them arrive the master of ceremonies gave a shout, "Cheers for the Ladies of the Court!"

The crowd cheered and Serena blushed her sapphire eyes shining a bit as she smiled. The man came over and was introduced to "Lady Serenity" and she smiled waiting for the tournament to begin, once more noticing the unknown knight in black armor. She silently hoped Darien could see her now as she closed her eyes and made a silent prayer.

_'Let me tell him'_ a slight breeze again brought the sweet scent that was Darien and she smiled softly. Somehow all would be well…somehow.


	7. Words Spoken, Dreams Realized

Chapter Seven

Words Spoken, Dreams Realized

The stage was set, all the careful preparations were about to come to fruition, and Darien Chiba was nervous. The breeze was steadily growing warmer as the temperatures rose making the suit of armor feel like an oven. The knights waited across from the noble court as the Master of Ceremonies made a speech about the joust. How sixteen knights would battle for the right to be called champion. But the midnight eyes never strayed from Serena hidden beneath the black helm.

It hadn't taken much convincing with the other knights, since the young man hadn't asked any favors since joining the festival. Now as long as all went well, Darien shook his head thinking to himself, _'She looks so beautiful…like a true princess'_ but the opening ceremony was over and the joust was about to begin. Serena watched intently as a pair of heralds each wearing a different knight's colors stood before the dais. They each introduced their knights speaking of his virtues or his achievements, but neither of the knights was the one in black.

Cathy bent to be heard, "These are just the preliminaries, we won't do much until the semi finals when there are only four knights left. Just watch and keep an eye out for a knight you like."

But Cathy knew full well which knight Serena had her eye on, for she had been watching him intently since they arrived in the stadium. Now the two knights rode toward each other foot long lances aimed at each other. This was just a point match, first to score three broken lances wins the match. But later they would be until the death or surrender. Many in the stands were eyeing the women and more than one made a special observance towards Serena.

Finally, just when Serena was going to ask, a herald unlike any of the others stepped forward. His tunic and trousers where straight black and he had the crescent moon embroidered on his tunic over his heart. But it was his manner which made him different. He bowed gracefully, yet simply and smiled as if to old friends. As he spoke his voice glittered like wind chimes in the spring.

"Good Ladies most fair, I regret that my speech is but short, for what I am to say shall be straight forth and true," the young man slowly stepped along the wooden partition that would separate the two knights, "I'll nae bore you with words of my liege's greatness, nor dazzle you with fairy tales of acts he has not done. I shall tell rather of a quest he has undertaken, to seek a woman of unsurpassed beauty, grace, and purity of heart that he would walk nae run, blindfolded into the abyss."

"He first saw said maiden in a dream, on the eve he was to be knighted in truth. After that dream he knew he would nae be able to rest until he found her in life. I pray he does so good people, for until he finds her he has given up his lands, his titles and even his name to go from land to land just to find her. But I look upon these four maidens and I see renewed hope for my liege yet, perhaps his lady lies before my eyes…" the black clothed herald paused a slight half smile on his face as the four noblewomen listened raptly, "I truly hope it does good ladies, for a life without love is most hollow indeed, and so without gilding the lily, and with no more ado, I give you my liege…the knight of the rose, the seeker of a dream, and follower of love most true!!"

Serena smiled and applauded the herald who bowed once more before walking over to Darien who glanced at him and spoke amidst the applause, "Laying it on a bit thick eh Greg??"

Gregory laughed brushing long black hair from his eyes, "But my lord I only get this once to do it, and I spoke no word untrue."

The young man smiled a bit as Darien led his horse to the starting position one hundred yards distant of his opponent. The black lance held vertical as the flag was held by a nervous staff bearer. Nonetheless the entire arena was silent for the final match of the preliminaries. Silver armor gleamed as the sun hit it and the flag dropped.

Moondreamer began galloping with the first touch of heels to flanks and Darien lowered his lance and aiming. The opponent's horse wasn't nearly as fast as the black stallion so the black lance struck true while he was able to let the opposing lance glance off his left shoulder. The ebony lance shattered and sent the silver knight from his horse forcefully earning Darien three points and the victory.

The crowd applauded loudly as the stallion reared up and then settled with a gentle touch from his rider. The pair rode past the booth where Serena sat and for a moment the two eyes met. Serena felt a blush in her cheeks as the unknown knight continued on, there was something strangely familiar about all this, but she couldn't remember what it was. Cathy smiled slightly at her friend and then Serena seeing the blonde woman's reaction, this was going to be better than ever before at the festival.

In the stands Serena's four friends watched the joust as they murmured amongst themselves in unbridled curiosity. They knew now why Darien had wanted to know which dress Serena liked, but they were still unsure as to where the man himself was. They had expected him soon after the knights came out but even then he never showed. Now they sat in varying stages of anxiety or irritation.

"Where _is_ he??" Lita muttered in vexation, "If he stood her up I swear I'll ring his neck until he looks like….like….something bad!!"

Rei shook her head, "Relax I am sure there is a logical explanation for all of this…" but silently the young priestess thought, _'there had better be Darien…'_

The next couple of matches went by and again the knight in black was up. The girls all agreed he was the coolest of the knights and they hoped he won this round which would put him into the semi final round. But Mina watched the knight's herald closely, finding him extremely handsome. The two knights charged each scoring one point and a moment later they charged again, this time the knight in black sent his opponent head over heels with his hit, much to the delight of the audience.

While her friends were watching this however, Ami was glancing around thoughtfully and beginning to come to a conclusion that made her smile. Richard stood amongst the semi-finalist, all of whom had their visors up save the one riding Moondreamer. Lita glanced at her friend curiously wondering why she was smiling.

"Because I think I know what Darien is up to…" she smiled secretly and Lita raised a brow slightly. But the young genius refused to say anything further as the knights stood before the ladies. The knight with the crescent moon on his shield stepped his stallion towards the booth and tipped his lance before the Lady Serenity.

The crowd watched in silence as Serena's sapphire eyes widened fearfully, but Cathy whispered, "He is stating he is going to win this tournament for you, usually the lady will give him a token…a handkerchief or something of that nature."

Serena hesitated a moment then smiled and took a ribbon from her hair, leaving it cascading down her back, and slowly tied it around the gauntleted wrist of the knight. He bowed in the saddle and she responded with a slow curtsy that made even Darien surprised before he rode on. The other knights followed his course choosing a different lady, with Richard bringing up the rear and tipping his lance to Cathy.

Despite her lack of a ribbon now, Serena's hair was still held back by the tiara and she smiled gently watching excitedly. Her friends whispered amongst themselves about what they had seen, but Ami didn't seem at all concerned. Her only curiosity was if Serena knew or not that the knight was Darien. The last rounds were to be fought until one knight surrenders or is knocked unconscious.

Richard and his opponent road towards each other lances breaking into shards but the two wheeled before the dust of their passing had settled and drew their swords. The silver knight slashed at Cathy's husband, but he ducked dexterously before leaping to take the knight from his saddle to the ground. Sword met shield as the two continued their fierce combat until finally the silver knight knelt in defeat.

Serena looked at Cathy who's face had paled visibly, "It's alright Catherine…" and Serena touched the older woman's hand gently, "he's alright…"

She knew the fear the older woman must have felt when the man slashed at her husband, Serena recalled something…a dim recollection of feeling the same fear for another, but she didn't know where it was from. Cathy smiled gratefully to her new friend and squeezed her hand once before looking at the arena where the last match before the finals began.

Darien's horse stepped lightly in place as he looked at the only person before Richard. Excitement for what would come filled him and he spurred Moondreamer forward lance lowering slowly. Serena impulsively bit her lower lip as the knights closed the distance between each other. The deafening crash of lance against armor filled the air as the knights turned but before Darien could move again the other knight held up a gauntleted fist.

"I concede good knight," his voice was loud despite his visor, "I wish thee well on thy quest for you have proven that thou art indeed the better."

Darien hadn't expected that, but he didn't mind, a little more energy for the finals, he reined his horse in as the Master of Ceremonies stood and began speaking, "Lords and Ladies all, the final match shall be the unknown knight, and our own Sir Richard! We shall commence in ten minutes!"

People began milling about and Gregory guided Moondreamer to the stables letting him and Darien rest for a few moments, and Darien removed his helmet with a gasp. The stables were closed to the public during this time, which was good for the young man and he laced fingers through his sweat dampened hair. Not much time remaining until it was all over. Richard smiled as he entered the solitude of the stables.

"How ya feeling buddy?" he grinned a bit.

"I am as scared as I have ever been Rich…look my hand is shaking…" Darien held up his shaking hand and laughed nervously.

"Relax buddy, you've done these a hundred times…"

But Darien interrupted his friend, "It's not the joust it's…Serena."

Gregory smiled as he looked over the stallion's saddle while brushing him free of sweat to avoid chills, "Hey come on Darien, she'll say yes, trust me, I can see it in her eyes."

Darien nodded hoping this worked right as he waited and Moondreamer laid his head on his rider's shoulder as if offering support.

Serena and the other ladies sat under the dais, preferring the shaded area to the heat and the three women smiled at their new friend making silent vows to see she returned next year. For her part, Serena was tying a new ribbon to her fallen locks and her sapphire eyes were filled with anxiety. Still no sign of Darien, perhaps he hadn't known she was here, maybe he had been stuck in the crowd.

As she finished with her braid she looked at Cathy, "What's left….the finals I know…"

The older woman nodded smiling, "Then the woman the winner named, you or I, will be named princess of the festival and we shall crown the winner with a wreath, then we'll go to the ball, your friends are welcome to come as well of course."

"Princess of the festival…wow…well we'll see, why do you think he chose me?"

Cathy shrugged playing innocent, "Because he likes you??"

"But I don't know who he is….do you know?"

"No…sometimes it's a new guy and we've had a lot of changes to the staff," she smiled, "just relax and all will be well."

Trumpets blared before the young woman could ask more and her eyes turned to the main area where the knights were slowly lining up. And for the final time the heralds stepped forward bowing gracefully to the ladies and the crowd. Richard's herald spoke first, a handsome young man with blonde hair wearing a blue tunic with a gold slash in a diagonal line down his chest.

"My ladies, good people all, tis my honor and joy that I stand here, just before the final match where my liege shall seek victory this day. He has fought all his life, gained honor in victories in the summer festivals two years running. The Knight of the Festival, Lord of the Western Realm, Protector of the freed lands! I give you my liege Sir Richard Lansford!"

The crowd applauded as the young herald stepped aside for Darien's introduction, with a fluid bow the young man smiled, "Good Ladies, friends all it is once more an honor to stand before you now, for my liege stands on the brink of realizing that dream which has filled his soul for his life. One tip of the lance, one chance moment is all that stands between him…and victory."

"Oh good people long have I yearned for this day, for he has confided in me that the lady from his dream, the one his heart has sought for years, is in this very stadium…" Gregory smiled secretively, "But until he is victorious she shall remain a dream…one that he will continue to follow until his heart rest with hers."

"Love is a rare gift, one few can ever find, and it is something my lord will gladly fight for, indeed something all who find it should fight for…" he smiled slowly stepping along the fence between the two mounted riders, "So treasure this gift, and remember all you this day, for it is the day when love is found and fought for, and it is a sight I shall never forget…"

Silence followed these words, "And so…with no more introduction and no further ado…I present my liege, The Seeker of a Dream, Defender of hope and Crusader for love…The unknown knight of the rose!"

The audience reaction was deafening as Gregory bowed slowly and left to Darien's mounted form and the two exchanged a few words. But Serena was lost in confused thoughts as she watched the two warriors ready themselves. If she was understanding what had been said this knight of the rose had found the woman he was in love with. But who could that be?

Scanning the crowd the young woman sighed still unable to spy _her_ love amidst the crowded stands. Turning those brilliant sapphires back towards the knights she watched as the flag dropped down and the stallions charged towards each other. This wasn't going to end with a broken lance she knew, the two knights had selected to continue until one surrenders. The two clashed and Richard was forced from his horse.

The knight in black wheeled as Richard drew his sword slowly and stood on the ground, the black knight jumped out of his saddle and drew his own blade slowly. Silence rang as the armored fighters slowly stood staring at each other, slowly they saluted each other then took their stances shields balanced on their left arms. Finally Richard moved first surging forward faster than Serena had believed was possible. But the knight in black met the charge leaping back and slashed his sword which was met by his opponent's shield.

Richard grunted leaping back and dodging the swinging blade, despite the heavy blade Darien moved quickly. But the younger of the two missed and Richard shoved Darien, they had refined the fight and only a few more salvos remained before it was over. Beneath his helm Darien felt perspiration roll down his neck as he darted sideways once more.

Finally the two met in the middle of the field and Richard smiled slightly slashing at his long time friend. Darien parried the blow and shoved all his weight into his friend sending him to the ground. The crowd cheered as the black knight's foot landed on Richard's blade and the sword point found his throat. All was tense as the audience waited for Richard's choice. Finally he nodded his surrender and Darien removed his blade.

"He won…" Serena's voice was full of wonder and amazement, for she still had no idea who he was. Her eyes turned helplessly to Cathy as the crowd applauded and the knight rode Moondreamer towards the dais where she sat. "What do I do now Cathy?"

"It's a snap Serena, all you have to do is go down and meet the knight, first he will place a crown of red roses on your head, then you will do the same for him, naming him champion and you the princess of the festival," Cathy could barely contain herself as she watched the younger girl's eyes widen in nervousness.

With all the grace of a princesses of old she stood and slowly descended the staircase of the dais to meet the knight and the master of ceremonies. Darien dismounted and strode towards the two, the master of ceremonies standing with two wreaths in hand. Silently the two looked at each other, Serena standing tall and beautiful, while the still unknown knight kept his helmet and visor on. The master of ceremonies handed the knight the wreath as he spoke loudly.

"Good people this valiant warrior, who has this day fought for his right to be named champion has chosen the Lady Serenity to be named the Princess of the Festival," with those words the black knight slowly placed the wreath of roses atop her head gently. Serena felt the breeze and with it the scent of roses and cinnamon once more reminding her that Darien was somewhere near. Her heart was light as she blushed and curtsied once more while the crowd applauded gladly.

Then the master of ceremonies handed her the second wreath speaking only after the applause had silenced, "And now Princess, would you crown your champion…" the man turned slowly and spoke to Darien, "Sir Knight, please kneel and remove thy helmet."

The young woman felt her heart beating frantically in anticipation, she was almost trembling with curiosity to find out who this man was. The knight slowly knelt on the soft grass and gauntleted hands reached up undoing the clasp of his helmet. Serena's friends joined the rest of the crowd in leaning on the edge of their seats, the silence in the arena was almost deafening. Serena's eyes widened in surprised joy as she met the midnight hued eyes of the man she loved with all her heart.

Sweat dampened hair matted his head as Darien smiled gently to her, bowing his head so she could place the wreath on his head. Then he took her hand gently and brought it to his lips gently, the light kiss nevertheless sent a small shockwave through Serena's body. The audience once more applauded as Darien stood and offered his arm to Serena, who took it gladly. He escorted her to where the other knights were gathered and they led the procession. Although they never turned their bodies their eyes were constantly glancing at each other and soon they were out of sight of the audience.

Darien smiled gently drawing her away from the others of the performance troupe and looked into those brilliant sapphire orbs. For her part, Serena felt as if in a dream, oddly though her hand had not left Darien's since he had taken it. Silently he watched her his expression one of relieved joy that he had finished his goal, and of anxiety mixed with love.

Finally Serena broke the silence, "Darien I…I don't understand…."

But the young man shook his head slowly, "It's just that….Serena I…" Darien glanced around then sighed hesitantly, but he glanced into her eyes and saw only love in them, "Serena, I wanted to do this for you…because I wanted you to know how I felt about you…"

Realization dawned on Serena, "You mean you went through all this…for me?"

He smiled and nodded slowly, "Serena…I realized something that night at the park, that I would have been empty if I never saw you again. But I didn't realize until later what I was really feeling was…was…"

Gently Serena looked into his eyes, calm and gentle as her name, nothing in her eyes betrayed the hammering of her heart as he slowly spoke, "I realized that I love you Serena Tsukino…and if you'll have me I can promise I'll never let you be hurt again."

Those sapphire eyes began to glitter as the young woman finally heard the words, spoken in broad daylight, that she had wanted to hear for so long. Wordlessly Serena embraced him, her head finding his shoulder as she began to cry softly. Not the wailing cries she had once cried, nor the pitiful ones he had heard that night long ago. No these tears he welcomed for they were tears from a heart so overjoyed it was painful. Darien knew those tears, for he now shed them too and welcomed it.

But Serena managed to speak through her joy and her whisper was as gentle as a breeze but held the sincerity of an oath, "I love you too Darien Chiba…always…"

With those words Darien felt that he had never known true joy before, only imitations, for nothing could rival this moment for the joy he felt now. But before they could say or do anything more they heard a collective "aww" from nearby and turned seeing six sets of eyes watching them.

After the crowning the four girls had followed quickly and were soon joined by Cathy and Richard. Once they found their friends they had eavesdropped shamelessly beside a tent. But Darien and Serena merely smiled to one another as her dearest friends came out smiling. She hugged each one now understanding all they had done for her. And her newest friends Cathy and Richard received hugs as well.

Finally Serena returned to Darien who held her close and smiled, "Thanks guys…I truly have the greatest friends in the world, and now the greatest boyfriend as well," he smiled at her and her cheeks pinked slightly, as her friends smiled warmly and silently congratulated themselves for their outstanding work.

"Now I am going to grab a shower," Darien grinned a bit, "And change for the ball tonight…you will come princess won't you?"

She nodded slowly and smiled gently, "It would be my pleasure noble knight, if you would be my escort."

The young man chuckled as the four friends sighed seeing hearts in their eyes again. It was agreed the Darien and Richard would shower and change, while the girls could go enjoy the remainder of the festival at their leisure. They would meet back at his tent an hour later for the ball. Before she left though, the young man gently caressed the silken cheek and drew her into a soft kiss. It was only a second, but to Serena it seemed to last an eternity, and it was then that Serena realized that dreams can come true if you only have faith in the truth of love.

With that Serena found a renewed bounce in her steps as she carried the true love in her heart. And the anticipation of the coming dance this evening to keep her hoping for this eve to come soon.


	8. Awakening from the Dream

Chapter Eight

Awakening from the Dream

The hour was late, the sky had darkened and all traces of the sun were well away, but a large tent in the middle of the field. Lanterns hung atop the poles lit the tent well as the staff of the renaissance festival joined together for the ball. All the visitors to the festival, save for select invited persons, had left an hour ago and now they joined together to relax and unwind. But tonight's dance held a special air about it as all knew that there was a special love that had been brought.

Amy, Mina, Lita, and Rei had all donned dresses to fit in and indeed many of the males took notice of the foursome. But soon all eyes turned to the entrance as two figures entered. Darien, now wearing a black shirt with a black doublet, black pants and boots with a black cape flowing behind him, walked slowly with a catlike grace that warned of quick reflexes and quicker movements. In contrast the regal woman beside him, her slender form holding his arm gently, her dress of white and silver made an angelic look about the blonde haired girl.

All of the troupe, many at the long wooden tables that formed a wide "U" shape facing the entrance, grew silent seeing the two lovers approach. Serena blushed slightly as the firelight reflected off the glittering lip gloss she wore. None stirred for several moments and the two smiled as they approached the Queen who sat at the center of the head table. Bowing and curtsying respectfully the Queen bade them rise.

The herald to the left of the queen spoke then, loud and joyous, "My Lords and Ladies I ask thee to welcome Sir Darien, Champion of the Summer Festival and his love the Lady Serenity, newly come to our troupe and well met."

This was met with loud applause as the two guests of honor smiled blushing a bit. Soon several of the musicians began to play, and Serena recognized the song at once. The locket's tune sounded so much lovelier when it filled the room and Darien smiled looking into her eyes. Softly he asked for a dance, and without hesitation she curtsied and accepted. The two moved to the center of the floor easily moving with the motions of the dance as if they had done it a thousand times before.

The warmth of her love's hand on the small of her back, and the intoxicating aroma of roses and cinnamon filled Serena as she danced gracefully. To her there was nothing but Darien, and she was quite content for the first time in what seemed forever.

She thought softly to herself, _'If this is a dream, I never want to wake up…'_

Slowly the music ended, but the two lovers just looked at each other and smiled gently as the entire troupe clapped and many of the women found their eyes filled with tears at the beauty of it all. Slowly, reluctant to end the moment the two made their way to their seats as the celebration truly began. Beneath the table his hand found hers and she sighed happy for the simple touch. Of her four friends, Serena noticed all were dancing or talking with someone, it seemed that the men had done more than just notice the foursome. It was all she could have wished for and she gently laid her head on Darien's shoulder and let her eyes close.

The party lasted well into the night, and Darien and his lady danced many a dance together. But in the end she fell asleep as soon as she sat down in the car. Darien drove her home, while Richard took her friends to her house afterwards. Gently Darien laid the young girl into her bed and kissed her cheek.

Slowly she roused a bit and murmured softly, "Darien…?"

The young man nodded slowly, "Yes love?"

The simple sound of that word associated with her sent shivers down her spine as she slowly opened her eyes gently smiling, "Thank you for everything…I'll never forget this night."

Sitting on the side of her bed Darien gently caressed her cheek tenderly, "Nor will I love…nor will I," he leaned down slowly and kissed her forehead softly whispering, "Sweet dreams love, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Serena's voice was a soft whisper, "Goodnight love…"

With that Darien rose and closed the door gently before making his way downstairs. As he opened the door, however, he found four starry-eyed young girls looking at him. Before the young man quite knew what was happening he found himself on the couch with a circle of very curious women.

Rei led the charge with her barrage, "Alright Chiba, we want to know all the juicy details…what happened after you left the party?"

Lita was right behind her friend, "Yea, where did you go??"

But Darien explained that all he had done was bring her home and put her in bed. Her friends smiled and Mina voiced their thoughts, "Really Darien we are glad you are happy as we are glad Serena is…just be good to her okay? I for one believe that you guys have something truly special, as long as you care for her."

"I will…I promise," and those midnight hued eyes, so deep and mysterious, met each of the girl's slowly silently strengthening the promise. Each of the four women felt that now there was nothing that could or would harm their friend. For in those eyes they each saw the devotion that stories are written of, the kind that will die to protect the one they love.

After a short while Darien left, content and happy as he could ever remember being. Once in bed Darien closed his eyes and dreamt of his princess and in his gentle sleep a smile rested on his lips.

The next morning Serena awoke slowly, and looked around her room a bit surprised to find herself here. Slowly her sleep fogged mind remembered last night and she smiled and stood. She was still in her gown and her first business was to change and shower. She hung the dress in her closet gently and showered soon after. As she walked downstairs soft, savory aromas of breakfast filled the air and she smiled seeing her friends at the table.

"Well good morning Rena," Rei smiled from her seat and sipped her drink slowly, "sleep well?"

"Very, you?"

She nodded and winked, "Too bad I didn't have any knights to dream about."

"Yea," Serena sat slowly and began eating, but oddly she had patience with her food and looked at her friend's stunned expressions with a giggle, "Well I can't eat like a pig if I am Darien's girlfriend now can I?"

The four smiled a bit thinking this change might be for the best as they resumed eating. After the meal was over Serena hugged each of her friends before they left. Her parents came home a few hours later glad to see their daughter so happy. For awhile Serena merely watched television, but her heart would not let her sit idle when she felt like dancing. Just as her restlessness was beginning to affect her the phone rang.

"Hello? Tsukino residence," even on the phone her voice was bright as a summer day.

The deep voice on the other end echoed her joy, "Good morning Serena, are you busy?"

"Darien I…well not really…busy I mean…" Serena blushed but the young man merely chuckled warmly.

"Meet me by the lake in about twenty minutes okay?"

"Alright…"

She was about to hang up when Darien added softly, "I love you."

Her voice was a content whisper, "I love you too, Darien."

With that the two young lovers hung up and Serena checked her appearance in the mirror. Twin pigtails falling near her ankles, she chose tight fitting jeans and a t-shirt with a red pullover sweater. Finally she grabbed her coat and ran towards the door. She knew she was forgetting something as she ran down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs she stopped and shook her head chuckling a bit as she returned to her bedroom and put her shoes on.

_'Leave it to you Serena to forget your own shoes,' _she thought as she again walked down the stairs. She walked towards the meeting place while feeling like she was walking on air. Despite the early hour several shopkeepers had opened their stores for business. But the park near the lake was almost deserted, a light frost lay atop the green grass as the lilies floated lightly atop the lake's mirrored surface. A tall figure stood beneath the shade of a gazebo, his dark hair dancing in the breeze softly while his midnight shaded eyes watched a lily he had dropped as it joined the others.

Serena approached him slowly not wishing to disturb his thoughts but he turned slowly and smiled gently. Serena thought about how much joy it gave her just to know she was the cause of his smile. Her own lips warmed into a smile as she stood beside him watching the lilies on the lake's cold surface. As they stood their fogged breaths mingled in the space between them. Silently their hands found each other and he gave hers a light squeeze as he broke the silence.

"Did you sleep well Serena?" his voice was gentle, but behind the simple phrase reverberated true love and hope.

She nodded slowly, "I did, and did you?"

He smiled kissing her hand gently, "For the first time in many years I did sleep comfortably and with a light heart," seeing her blush he smiled, "and today I have a gift for you."

"Another one Darien? What could top the gift of love you gave me?" Serena was perplexed as to what surprises her boyfriend had in store now for her.

Darien led her, hand in hand, to his car nearby and opened her door for her. She entered gracefully and smiled as he entered his side. They drove in silence, each content with just having the other near to let words remain unspoken. When the car stopped, Serena realized they were at the festival grounds once more. But when she looked to Darien in curiosity he would say nothing. He led her to the far end of the grounds where Moondreamer stood saddled and silent.

She smiled caressing the horse's flank gently as he nuzzled her hand a bit. Darien spoke slowly, "Would you like to go for a ride Serena, Moondreamer has no problems carrying the two of us."

Her smile was even brighter, and all she could do was nod, so great was her joy at the prospect. Darien climbed easily into the saddle and aided her in climbing after him. Once seated, his strong arm around her waist, they rode off at an easy pace with the young woman resting her head against the heart of her prince. They rode through the woods surrounding the festival grounds, roughly following the course of a small stream until they came to a pool in a large clearing. Serena was surprised to see a blanket spread out with a picnic for two ready with fruits, bread and some cake as well.

Darien spoke behind her, "It's not the ocean love, but I remembered what Mina told me about your wish and I wanted to do something…"

He was cut off as a pair of silken lips pressed against his gently as Serena turned in the saddle to face him. He returned the kiss gently, warmth spreading through his veins like wildfire. Finally, after the two had long since lost the ability to breath, they broke the kiss. Each was flustered and their cheeks blazed as Darien helped her down and unsaddled the stallion. Then the recent couple sat down to eat, as they did Serena spoke as she deftly peeled an orange.

"Thank you Darien…this means so much to me," she kissed him once more, much more restraint this time than before and she settled back.

"Welcome love…I really feel happier than I can remember being in all my life."

"I am glad, but is this to be the end of the dreams? Truly this has been so magical I fear to see the end."

Darien cupped her cheek gently with his hand, "It shall end when time stops eternally, the sun ceases to rise and the stars fade from the heavens. For that is what love is, a truly powerful magic that can defeat all obstacles. We shall continue to learn about each other love, and face each day as it comes to us."

"I like that," Serena sighed gently, "and I promise I shall always love you Darien Chiba, just as I always have."

"And I promise to love you Serena Tsukino…until the end of my days."

The two embraced once more and the young woman thought of her wish on the lily flowers, _'I wish that all people find their true prince or princess. Even if it is the one they've loved and never known…'_

Darien smiled gently looking out as the sun rose, bringing with it the new beginnings filled with love, and hope. Serena watched the water ripple softly as she held Darien gently. She knew that her love was just beginning, with many things to do before all was complete. There was informing her parents and getting to know each other. But for now she was content, happiness found for her in her moment of true despair. For that is the true magic of love…finding hope in the least likely of places.


End file.
